No! Not Again!
by WinterKit18
Summary: It's the school year right after the Giant War and all of our heroes thought that they would get a nice quiet school year in separate parts of the country. Wrong! A new prophecy has been issued and the gods decided that all the demigods needed to be brought together. Join our heroes as they face a new prophecy and high school drama. (TOA has nothing to do with this story)
1. Chapter 1

**August 24 8:00 a.m. Olympus**

"Are you sure?" Poseidon demanded. The god paced back and forth in front of the others that were gathered before him.

"When am I not?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow. He may have lost his oracle, but when it came to something as important as the next great prophecy, it always finds a way.

"But you lost your oracle," Artemis said as she and Apollo stood before their father and uncle.

"So there has been another great prophecy?" Athena demanded as she stormed into the throne room. Her eyes told everyone that she was beyond mad that she had not been told about this.

"I thought that this was going to be a closed meeting?" Zeus asked clearly upset that his children were barging in.

"Not when it comes to my daughter," Athena roared. She had been trying to make it up to Annabeth for sending her on the quest. She hadn't meant for Annabeth to almost get killed trying to find the Athena Parthenos

"Oh sure, you show your love by sending her on a quest that almost killed her," Poseidon muttered under his breath as he stopped his pacing.

"What do you say?" she demanded as she whirled around to face him.

"You claim to love Annabeth and care about her safety, yet you sent her on a quest that almost killed her and my son," Poseidon roared furiously.

"You have no right to judge me, you only claimed your son for your own purposes," Athena snarled. "You didn't even care about him until he was accused of stealing Zeus's thunderbolt."

"You-" Poseidon shouted.

"Enough!" Zeus demanded silencing Poseidon and Athena. He was not in the mood for another Athena Poseidon battle in the throne room. "Yes there is a new great prophecy," Zeus said as he faced Athena.

"Is it about my daughter?" Athena demanded.

"I have a feeling that it is about all of them and more," Artemis said as she looked around the room.

"Then bring them together and protect them," Poseidon demanded as he looked around the room, meeting each one of their faces. He again went back to pacing around the room.

"You know as well as I do that we can't just send them to a camp and that be the end of it. They will leave, and then we will have the same problem," Athena said as she started worrying about her daughter. This would be her third great prophecy that she would have to live through.

"Then send them to the same high school and watch them," Apollo said as he sat on his throne. He had delivered his message and now he was bored. Apollo sat on his throne twiddling his thumbs, wishing that he could escape the throne room. To take his mind off the boredom, he pulled out his IPod.

"What?" Athena demanded. She didn't appreciate Apollo acting bored about a prophecy that would change their children's lives, again.

"Have Hera do one of her tricks and just send them to Goode with Jackson," Apollo said as he scrolled through his IPod not caring about the looks he was getting. After his whole fiasco last year, he could survive anything the gods threw at him.

"Hermes!" Zeus ordered. He may not have cared what happened to the other demigods, but he didn't want to lose his youngest children. He waited as Hermes appeared in the throne room. "Summon the other gods."

* * *

2:29 p.m

"Uhhhhh!" Percy said as he hit his head on his desk for the fourth time in the last 40 minutes. 'Will this day ever end?' Percy asked himself. It was the second to last period of the day. Not only was it the last period of the day, but there was a back to school assembly that took the place of the last period.

Percy was bored out of his mind. As he sat there bored, he started thinking about all of his friends. He hadn't been able to talk to any of his friends for the last few days. He wanted to know how everyone was doing as they were getting ready for the school year to begin. Even Annabeth had been too busy to really talk. "Come on!" Percy muttered at the clock. For once in his life, a thought raced a crossed his mind, maybe Kronos's powers of time weren't all bad. But as soon as the idea popped into his head, he stamped it out.

"Mr. Jackson!" the teacher shouted, effectively cutting off Percy's distracted thoughts. "You may be a senior this year, but doesn't mean you cannot pay attention in my class."

"Sorry Mr. Rattliff," Percy muttered as he looked back up the board. As Percy was studying the board, the bell, signifying that the class was over, rang out. "Finally," Percy said as he stood up, gathered his notebook and pencil, and ran out of the room with his stuff.

"A word Mr. Jackson," Mr. Rattliff said as Percy was almost out of the classroom.

"Yes sir?" Percy asked as he walked, defeated, back into the classroom and faced his teacher.

Mr. Rattliff waited while everyone else filed out of his room. "I expect you to pay attention in my class," Mr. Rattliff said as he narrowed his eyes at his student. He knew that Percy was amazing in Greek and Roman mythology, so he expected Percy to pay attention.

"Yes sir," Percy said. He was itching to get out of there and get to the assembly. The assembly may have been boring, but it was better than sitting there in class or talking to a teacher.

"I want a three page paper on why Poseidon and Athena hate each other," Mr. Rattliff said. That was the thing, Mr. Rattliff taught Ancient Greek and Roman culture. Not only did he teach it, he was strict and started teaching on the first of school. "And it's due by the end on the week.

"But sir, it's the first day of the school year!" Percy exclaimed. Not only was it the first day of the school year, it was a Wednesday, there was swim practice after school, and he wanted to Iris message his friends.

"Then you should have plenty of time to complete it," Mr. Rattliff said as looked up at Percy from where he was sitting at his desk.

"But-" Percy tried to argue.

"Would you rather it be due tomorrow instead?" Rattliff asked.

"No sir," Percy mumbled as he walked out of the classroom. Percy walked towards his locker. "Great," Percy mumbled as he put his stuff in his locker and got his backpack to take to the assembly so that way he could leave as soon as it was over. Percy put his stuff in his locker as slowly as possible. He wanted to kill time so that way he wouldn't have to watch the assembly for so long. Percy took his time as he walked towards the gym that the assembly was in. When he got to the gym doors, he noticed that the assembly was going and there wasn't a place that he could sneak in and sit down. So instead he quietly listened as to what was going on inside the room.

"Now that all the welcome backs are done, we have some exciting news. This year Goode has been selected to take part in an exchange program!" the principal said as she stood up in front of the whole student body. The principal, Mrs. Martin, waited as the students started talking to each other. She waited a few seconds before continuing. "This year Goode has decided that we wanted you all to make friends from all over the country. We have decided to take apart in an exchange program that has brought 20 students to Goode High from all over America and some are even from right here in New York."

Percy looked curiously at the stage from outside the gym. He was curious to say the least at who these knew students were. Would he be lying if he was hoping that at least one of the students were one of his friends. No, he was praying to every god or goddess, that didn't hate him, that at least one of his friends were going to be coming here.

* * *

"Hades!" Zeus bellowed at his brother as he noticed that he wasn't there yet.

"What?" Hades demanded as he appeared in the throne room of Olympus.

"It is time," Zeus said as he paced around the room in front of the other god's.

"What if I refuse?" Hades challenged. Hermes had told him to come to Olympus that morning. After arriving and being told what was happening, Hades had stormed off. He was not going to let his son be dragged back into another war.

"We have all agreed that for our children's safety that they must be brought together," Poseidon said as he faced two brothers.

"I can protect my son and daughter just fine!" Hades said angrily.

"No, they are going to be together to be able to protect one another," Zeus said as he thought of his two children.

"Then send them to one of the camps, keep them here in Olympus! You cannot expect them to be safe in the in the mortal world," Hades said.

"I have to agree with Hades," Athena said as she stood up. "Having that many demigods in one high school will attract too many monsters to them."

"Enough!" Zeus commanded. "As much as I am not pleased to send them close to Poseidon's son, there is nowhere else we can send them."

"Send them to a camp!" Hades raised his voice.

"They will leave and be in danger again," Zeus said.

"Why are you so concerned?" Demeter challenged.

"We owe them," Zeus said quietly not looking at anyone else in the room.

"What was that?" Artemis asked.

"We owe them," Zeus said a little louder.

"We more than owe them," Poseidon muttered.

"Fine," Hades muttered, he clearly wasn't happy about this arrangement.

* * *

"Now let's meet your new classmates for the year!" Mrs. Martin said excitedly. "When I call you names please come up on stage," Mrs. Martin told the new students. "From a school in California we have Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, and Frank Zhang."

Percy was outside of them gym trying to hold in his excitement. When they had said Hazel's name he was super excited. His excitement had only grown as each name was called. Three of his friends were going to be going to high school with him.

"From an all-girls academy in Maine, we have a former student that has come back, Rachel Dare. Also from the same academy Cara Stanley. From a school in Iowa we have Michael Stone. Then from an all-boys school in Nevada, Caleb Robertson. Then from Kansas we have Aaron Sample. From Florida we have Rose Johnson. From Minnesota, we have Thalia Grace. From Hawaii, we have Danielle Tracy. Now we have quite a few students that are from right here in New York. We have Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Grover Underwood, Calypso Smith, and last we have Annabeth Chase."

"YES!" came the most ecstatic yell from Percy as he jumped around the hallway. All of his friends were going to be going to school with him.

For the most part no one was paying attention to the new kids being introduced. A few of them would lazily gaze up at the stage and make a comment to their friends. 'He's hot.' 'They should be in our group.' 'Not worth our time.' That was until Piper's name had been called. As soon as Mrs. Martin as called Piper to the stage the whole place started murmuring about her. Then everyone nearly jumped out of their seats with fright when they heard Percy start to cheer.

Percy was already excited when he had heard Jason and the others from Camp Jupiter were going to be going to school with him. His excitement grew when he heard that students from New York were going to be there. He had been counting all the new students as they were named. At number 19 Percy was really praying to his father that it was going to be Annabeth. As soon as Mrs. Martin had said Annabeth's name, Percy couldn't contain his excitement as he screamed for joy.

Everyone on stage immediately focused on the door in the back of the gym where they could see Percy jumping around in joy. Everyone who knew Annabeth and Percy immediately looked at Annabeth with different expressions on their face. Some had smiles on their faces, others had smirks.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head at her boyfriend. 'Of course he would be this excited,' she thought to herself as she watched Percy jump around like a lunatic. Annabeth glanced to the side hoping that everyone else wasn't focused on her boyfriend. Which it was true to a point. They were all looking at her instead.

Next thing they heard was their favorite strict teacher. (Note sarcasm) "Mr. Jackson detention!"

"What?" Percy asked confused as he immediately stopped jumping.

"Detention until the end of the week or your paper is now five pages," Mr. Rattliff said as he walked by Percy.

Everyone in the gym tried to hold back their giggles. That was one thing that they could all count on was Mr. Rattliff making someone's life miserable. Most were glad it wasn't them, others were giggling that it was Percy Jackson. A few of the popular girls were giggling and hoping that this didn't mess with Percy's ability to be able to swim at the next swim meet. After all, they only went to see Percy. Most of Percy's teammates groaned that their star swimmer wouldn't be able to make practice for a week. Because if Percy didn't serve detention, then he would be in the library working on his paper.

Clarisse snickered as she sent a look to Annabeth.

Annabeth just stared Percy as he hung his head.

Percy would have been more upset, except that his friends and girlfriend were inside the gym. He hung his head so that way Mr. Rattliff wouldn't come back and up the assignment. Percy remembered the first he was in trouble and Mr. Rattliff upped the assignment because he thought that Percy hadn't learned his lesson and wasn't humble enough.

"Oh there is the bell," Mrs. Martin said as the bell rang. "You are all dismissed," she shouted to the students no longer paying attention. "As for you 20, please stop by my office either in a little bit or tomorrow morning before classes start."

As they were dismissed, the 14 headed off to one side of the stage to be able to talk and wait for Percy.

"How did you guys all get here?" Percy asked as he ran to his friends. He was only halfway across the gym when he asked his question. As he ran up the stage steps he had passed Danielle on the stairs. She had given him a once over then winked at him before Percy ever realized what was going on.

"Nice going by the way," Clarisse laughed as Percy joined them.

Percy shrugged it off, he didn't care at the moment what Clarisse said to him. Percy's attention was immediately captivated by Annabeth.

"Well we're all together again!" Leo shouted enthusiastically.

"Sure," Percy said.

"This is your school?" Hazel asked as she looked around the gym.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Look a meteor!" Chris shouted as he pointed up at the ceiling and pretended to cower in fear.

"Yep," Percy said. He wasn't paying any attention to them. The only thing he was paying attention to Annabeth.

"Oh kiss already so you will pay attention!" Leo said as he noticed Percy not paying attention to them and only to Annabeth.

At the comment both Percy and Annabeth blushed. They hadn't realized that they had been staring at each other the whole time. Percy didn't wait another second after that as he kissed his girlfriend.

'Gods I missed her,' Percy thought to himself as his lips found hers.

Annabeth thought the same thing as she melted into Percy as they kissed.

"Ahem," Mrs. Martin said from where she stood on the stage gaining everyone's attention. "Mr. Jackson, I expect you to show them the rules not break them. I would normally give you detention for PDA, but since you already have it. Do not let me catch you again."

"Yes ma'am," Percy said as he let out a sigh of relief. He had forgotten that she was still up on stage with them.

"Seeing how you all know each other, I'll let Mr. Jackson be your guide and tell you all the rules. Classes start at 8:20 tomorrow morning," she said as she walked off the stage. "Oh Mr. Jackson, no more rule breaking."

"Yes ma'am," Percy said with a smile as he watched the principal leave.

"Is everyone here so strict?" Hazel asked as she watched the principal leave. This would be her first time going to classes after so many years.

"No," Percy said. "Most of the time you can get away with PDA in front of Mrs. Martin, but since it was the first day of school and you're new she wants to seem that way."

"That's good, because I don't want to get detention for being hyper," Leo said as he glanced at Percy.

"Ha ha," Percy said. "That was Mr. Rattlif, he would have us all chained to our desks so we don't do anything if he could. But you guys never answered my question. What are you all doing here?"

Everyone was baffled as they tried to remember why they came to Goode.

"To be honest, I woke up this morning in my academy dorm, then I don't remember anything until the assembly," Rachel said nervously.

"We were all at Camp Jupiter, and that's the last thing I remember. I was talking with Piper," Jason said as he looked at the others from Camp Jupiter.

"Hazel and I were talking," Frank said as he looked around the group.

"Last thing I remember Clarisse and I were training," Chris said as he looked at Percy.

"Bunker nine with Leo and Calypso, talking with Jason," Piper said.

"I was in my cabin talking with one of my siblings," Annabeth said as she tried to remember past that.

"Gods?" Piper whispered.

"Wouldn't put it past them," Nico huffed.

"Come on let's get out of here and talk," Grover said as he looked around nervously.

The other's nodded their heads in agreement. The last thing that they wanted was other students finding out their secrets. Not only that, they were all powerful demigods, any monster is the vicinity was sure to take notice. As a group, they walked out of the school together.

"Guys where are we staying?" Frank asked as he looked around at everyone. Everyone, except for Percy, was baffled. Sure they could stay at Camp Half-Blood, but it was too far of a drive for school.

"Ah, good question. If you will all follow me you will find out," said a voice behind them.

"Dad?" Percy chocked out as he and everyone turned to face Poseidon.

"Yes," Poseidon said as he stood beside one of two black ten passenger vans.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked surprised.

"I'll explain once we arrive at where you all will be staying," Poseidon said as he walked towards the driver side to drive one of the vans.

"Dad?" Will asked confused as he watched his dad lean against the other van.

Apollo smiled at Will and then headed towards the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as he slid into the passenger seat of the van.

"No, hello dad? No, how are you?" Poseidon asked as he started up the van.

"You know how to drive?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know how to drive," Poseidon said as he rolled his eyes at his son.

"Sorry," Percy muttered.

"So where are we going?" Frank asked as he, Hazel, and Annabeth slid into the seats right behind Percy and his dad.

"To a place to that you all will be staying at," Poseidon said as Grover, Clarisse, and Chris climbed into the van and shut the doors.

"So dad," Will said as he shut the door to the to the passenger side, "Sun chariot?"

"I'm surprised that you would think that I would bring it," Apollo said as a smirk graced his lips. Apollo watched as the rest of the demigods climbed into his van.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked as he and Piper buckled their seat belts.

"You'll see," Apollo said as he followed Poseidon's van.

"A house," Leo said as he got of Apollo's van when they had stopped moving.

Apollo rolled his eyes as he led his group towards the front door where Poseidon was waiting with his group with a few other gods.

"Welcome to your home for the year," Aphrodite gushed as she opened up the door to the white, two story house.

"A house," Leo said again.

"Not just any house," Hephaestus scolded.

"He's right," Athena said as she walked towards the group that had just entered the house. "The house and the area around it are enchanted just like the barriers at either camp. Each of you have your own room. Outback is a training field, a stable, and a forge."

"Why are you all doing this?" Annabeth demanded before anyone else asked before anyone else could talk.

At this, none of the gods said anything. In fact they chose not to meet any of the demigod's eyes. They all became interested in the floor, ceiling, or each other.

"Well?" Annabeth demanded. She knew something was off. All the gods were doing something together, and it was for them.

"Hey is anyone going to answer her question?" Percy demanded as he looked directly at his father.

"Good you're all here! You told them," Hermes said as he walked into the room from appearing in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? Told us what?" Jason demanded.

"Umm," Hermes said as he tried to make his leave.

"Told us what?" Chris demanded of his father.

"Look at that, I have more messages to deliver," Hermes said as he tried to run out of the room.

"Tell them," Poseidon ordered.

Everyone turned and looked at the different gods in the room expecting answer.

"There might be another prophecy about you all," Apollo mumbled loud enough for everyone to barely hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**You all are awesome but a shout out to my first commenters. Thanks Khaos Risen for my first review. Also thanks to FandomsAllDayEveryDay for pointing out my mistakes. Also a thanks to for the review calahan. Sorry I can't say your full name. My documents keep deleting your full name. This was the best that I could do. But also a big thanks to everyone who has read my story and is now following. You're all awesome.**

 **Also, I have decided if I'm not going to put the Trials of Apollo in this story yet. Seeing how the book has not come out and I have already started my story. I don't really want to wait for the book to come and rewrite stuff. Also it will mean waiting for the full series to come out and see how everyone is effected. So the Trials have not taken place.**

 **Sorry, last thing. All rights go to Rick. I wish I could write half as good as he can. But all the OC's are mine. Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"What!" every demigod exploded at the same time.

Immediately Annabeth seized up. 'One break. Couldn't we get one freaking break!' Annabeth thought to herself as she was on the verge of breaking down. She had held everything in for so long. But this, this was the last straw. She didn't want to go through another war. She couldn't go through another war. All it meant was another chance to lose Percy, and she couldn't do that.

"Shh," Percy said as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth to protect her. "It's going to be okay," he said trying to choke back his own tears. He glared at the gods that he could see.

"It might not even be about us," Piper offered, as she poured a little charmspeak into her words. She walked over to Annabeth and Percy and rubbed soothing circles onto Annabeth's back to comfort her.

"Shh," Percy mumbled again. He knew that they were both broken. They could put on a facade and pretend, but it was just a front.

"Are you sure it's about any of us?" Hazel asked as she looked at her closest friends trying not to break down.

Letting out a sigh Poseidon answered, "We are not a 100% sure. We decided to move you all here just as a precaution." His heart broke as he watched his son and his son's girlfriend try to hold it all together in front of everyone.

"How long do we have to be here?" Clarisse demanded. She may not have gotten along Percy and Annabeth, but she still respected them and hated seeing them like this.

"For now it will be just during the school year," Apollo said. He had heard that Percy and Annabeth were broken, now he was seeing it firsthand.

* * *

"How is keeping our children in a house and letting them go to school supposed to keep them safe?" Hades demanded of Zeus as they were the only ones left in the throne room on Olympus. The other gods were either with the demigods, or off doing Zeus knows what.

"They will be able to protect one another," Zeus said as he paced around the room. He was wondering how the other gods were doing.

"They will still be leaving the house and going to school," Hades challenged. If his children were going to be in danger, he wanted to know about it.

"We'll be able to watch them," Zeus said.

"What are you going to do, pretend to be a teacher at Goode High?" Hades challenged.

The comment made Zeus stop dead in his tracks. He had never thought of that. "I know of a way to protect them."

* * *

"Hey, you guys ok?" Frank asked as he knocked on Percy's door that was open. He slowly walked into Percy's room. Frank could immediately tell that it was Percy's room. It was blue, not an overbearing blue, but a soft blue. It was a blue that everyone would love to see on a great day going to the ocean. There were also a few shells in the room. Poseidon had definitely helped design it for his son.

Percy looked up and gave Frank a soft smile as he shifted Annabeth off of him. Annabeth had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had taken her up to his room for privacy after the big news. There she had cried to him and fallen asleep against him. Percy shifted Annabeth so that she was laying down on the bed. Once she was laying on his bed, Percy got up and followed Frank out of his room.

"How is she?" Frank asked Percy gently shut the door to his room.

"She'll be ok," Percy said taking a deep breath. He didn't know what else to say.

"Everyone is down stairs waiting for you guys," Frank said as he led the way back down stairs.

"Ok, but Annabeth is staying up here asleep," Percy said as he followed Frank.

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked as she watched Percy and Frank walk down the stairs.

"Asleep," Percy said as he looked around the room. "Where did the gods go?"

"Zeus summoned them," Clarisse said from where she stood with Chris.

"How is she?" Piper asked.

"Ok for now," Percy said with a sigh. He knew that they weren't buying what he said, but they didn't push it.

"So, let's talk about the elephant in the room," Leo said from where he sat beside Calypso. "Why are we here?"

"They said it was because of a prophecy," Hazel said as she took Frank's hand as he sat beside her on one of the couches.

"Since when do they move all of us because of a prophecy?" Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow.

No one could argue against her. She had a point.

"Let's talk about something else," Piper said as she felt the tension rising in the room.

"Yes, like the fact that you're from Minnesota?" Jason asked his sister with a smirk.

"Shut up," Thalia said as she glared at her younger brother. "That was the last place I was with Lady Artemis. We were in Minnesota hunting some monsters that had escaped after the war."

"Why is Calypso's last name Smith?" Frank asked as he looked at the titan.

Calypso and Leo had shown up at Camp Half-Blood a month after the war with Gaea. At first everyone was shocked and happy that Leo was alive. After the shock wore off, they were upset that Leo had made them worry and be sad for a month. They were then shocked that Calypso was with him. It was the most awkward at first for Percy, Annabeth, and Calypso. Not only for the fact that Percy had spent time with Calypso, but also for the fact that Calypso had cursed Annabeth. But the awkwardness passed rather quickly.

"I don't have a last name," Calypso said as she looked at Frank. She wished that the gods' would've come up with a better last name than Smith.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed out, startling everyone.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he raced back up the stairs to his room. He was vaguely aware of everyone else hot on his heels. 'She said they were getting better,' he thought to himself as he raced into his room.

"No!" she sobbed from where she was curled up on Percy's bed asleep.

"Annabeth wake up," Percy demanded as he went to touch her.

"No," Annabeth screamed as she woke up and flung herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"Shh, you're safe," Percy said as he tried to calm her down. "We made it. The war is over. We're out."

* * *

Annabeth was falling, but this time she was falling without Percy at her side. As she was falling she tried to focus, but the rushing air didn't help. She fell and she fell right into a forest of fog and trees. Annabeth hit the ground but was some how unharmed. "Hello?" Annabeth asked as she stiffly picked herself up off the ground. She looked around and memories came rushing back to her. Annabeth was in Tartarus and she was surrounded. She was surrounded by arai.

 _Curses,_ the arai hissed in their freaky way as they crept closer towards her. _So many curses._

"Get back!" Annabeth ordered.

 _Or what?_ They challenged as they still kept on coming.

"I'll-" Annabeth said as she reached for her drakon sword but it was gone.

 _You didn't have it before,_ they hissed with pleasure.

Annabeth looked up frightened. Her mind failed her, Annabeth couldn't think of a simple thing to do. She didn't have her sword or her knife. She was alone and weaponless.

 _You were weak and couldn't protect yourself or your boyfriend,_ they sneered with glee as they parted to show Percy dying of gorgon's blood.

"No!" Annabeth screamed as she tried to race to his side.

 _Curses,_ they hissed with pleasure as they cut her off from Percy.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she launched herself as the nearest arai.

 _You will endure more curses before you will be able to save him,_ they hissed.

"No," she sobbed as she tried to struggle her way past the arai to no avail. Annabeth watched as Percy was slowly dying in front of her. It seemed like an eternity before she pushed past them and raced to Percy. "Percy?"

 _Curses,_ they hissed as they vanished. They seemed content to let Annabeth suffer alone with Percy dying in her arms.

 _"_ _It's your fault,"_ Gaea said as she appeared next to them both. _"He fell for you. He ended up dying for you. And you're going to die alone here in Tartarus."_ Gaea laughed as she said each word. Annabeth's misery was her pleasure.

"No! Percy! Percy, you can't leave me," Annabeth begged as she held him close to her. She could feel him dying in her arms.

 _"_ _He's going to die here because of you,"_ Gaea laughed cruelly. She kept laughing as she disappeared leaving Annabeth alone.

"Percy, please," Annabeth sobbed as she buried her face into his tattered shirt. As she was crying, Annabeth felt Percy stop breathing. "Percy? Percy?!" she shouted as she shook him, trying to wake him. "No!" she screamed. It was the loudest scream her lungs had ever emitted. It was so full of sorrow and despair that Annabeth felt that she herself was dying. "No!" she sobbed again as she curled herself around Percy. 'He can't be dead,' she thought to herself as rocked herself before she screamed again in despair.

Annabeth awoke and flung herself at the first things she could. She didn't even realize it was Percy until he was whispering things to her.

"Shh, you're safe," Percy said as he stroked her hair. "We made it. The war is over. We're out."

"The curses-" Annabeth said as she buried her face into his chest.

"They can't hurt us," Percy whispered. "The arai back in Tartarus with their curses."

"You died," she said, sobbing into his chest. "The arai wouldn't let me pass and I watched you die."

"I'm ok, Bob and Damasen fixed me," Percy said lovingly as he continued to sooth her.

"Gaea said you died because of me," Annabeth sobbed again.

"She was wrong," Percy said as he cupped both hands around Annabeth's face as he pulled her face away from his chest to look at her. "We made it, and we defeated her."

Thalia watched as her closest friend broke before her eyes. They had all heard Annabeth's desperate cries and came running. After watching for less than a minute she turned her back and glared at everyone. They were all standing there trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. "Alright let's get out of here," she ordered and left no room for debate.

"Is she going to be ok?" Hazel asked Frank as they all walked back down stairs.

Frank glanced back up towards Percy's room. He didn't know what to say. Annabeth and Percy were two of the strongest demigods he knew, but even the strongest could be broken.

"Annabeth's tough," Thalia said as offer Pluto's daughter a waned smile as they entered the living room once again.

"But even the toughest demigod's can crack," Clarisse said as she slammed the door to the back yard. Clarisse went over to the weapons storage shed that the gods said their weapons from camp were at. She pulled out her spear Maimer and a dummy. Well, Maimer II since she had broken her spear again after the Titan War.

As soon as the dummy was set up, Clarisse got to work taking out all of her anger out on it. In no time her first one was destroyed and she moved on to the next one. Clarisse was furious. She was furious at the gods, herself, and what happened to Percy and Annabeth. Clarisse would never admit it out loud, but she respected and admired Percy and Annabeth. She would even go as far as saying that she considered them her friends.

"What did the dummy do to you?" Chris asked as he leaned against the fence and watched his girlfriend destroy another of the practice dummies.

"Does it matter?" Clarisse challenged as she glanced at her boyfriend.

"I was just wondering since he's the fifth victim in the last half an hour," Chris said as he nodded his head towards the dummy. He knew he was venturing into dangerous water, but he wanted Clarisse to know that she could talk to him.

"The gods suck," Clarisse said as she destroyed the dummy in front of her.

Chris glanced nervously up at the sky. He didn't want Clarisse or himself to get blasted.

"The gods don't care about us. They use us to do their work and once they're done with us, they send us back to camp until they need us again," Clarisse said as she set up another dummy. "They never change!"

"You expected them to?" Chris asked.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Nico asked Hazel as he walked into the kitchen.

"Looking for stuff to make dinner," Hazel replied as she still focused on finding ingredients.

"They have enchanted plates," Nico said as he picked up a note.

"What?" Hazel asked confused.

"They left a note," Nico told her as he handed his sister the gods' note.

Hazel took the note and read it.

 ** _Dear Demigods,_**

 ** _Welcome to your home for the year. There are a few things that you need to know._**

 _1\. The pantry will restock with anything you need._

 _2\. The plates are enchanted._

 _3\. Each person has their own room designed for them._

 _4\. Bathrooms will have to be shared._

 _5\. Rotate chores and do the chores._

 _6\. Weapons are stored in the weapons shed._

 _7\. Curfew is midnight every night for everyone._

 _8\. No MORTALS allowed in the house._

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your parents!_**

"Well then," Nico said as he looked around the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked as his sister as she continued to look around the room for objects.

"I'm still going to make dinner," she said.

"But the plates-" Nico tried to protest.

"Are enchanted, but I think actual home cooked food might do wonders to lift everyone's spirits right now," Hazel said to her brother. She continued to rummage through the cabinets, each one magically filling on its own. "Sure food that tastes homemade is good, but an actual good homemade food is even better."

Nico looked at his sister. For the first time since the war with Gaea, he noticed how much Hazel had changed. She had become more confident in herself. "Fine," he said as he put his hands up in defense, "what do you need help with?"

"Look for shrimp, chicken and sausage in the fridge and freezer," Hazel said.

"Ok, so what about Grover and Piper?" Nico asked as he did what he was told.

"Shoot, I forgot about them!" Hazel exclaimed as she whirled around to face Nico.

"I'll go get Leo," Nico said as he shut the freezer door.

"What?" Hazel asked as she watched her brother leave.

"Don't tell him I said this, or I'll never live it down, but he can make some pretty good vegetarian food," Nico said before he disappeared out of the kitchen.

Hazel quickly went back to finding all of her ingredients for jambalaya. Not even two minutes later Nico and Leo showed up in the kitchen.

"What can the Supreme Commander do for you," Leo said with a smirk.

"I need your help in making dinner," Hazel said as she got her last ingredient out.

"Well this calls for Chef Leo," he said as he tried to switch his accent. "What can I do for you?" he asked in a horrible French accent.

"I need something for Piper and Grover to eat," Hazel said. "I am making jambalaya, and so we need something to go along with that."

"No problem," Leo said in his fake accent. "Chef Leo, can cook anything."

"Oh gods," Nico said as he face palmed.

* * *

"I felt alone," Annabeth said as she laid against Percy. He had his back against the wall, and she was in front of him. "I was terrified and alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he rubbed his thumb in small circle on her hand.

"You think that there'll be another war?" Annabeth asked.

Percy didn't say anything. He wanted to say no, that they'll all be fine. But knowing their luck, it was going to be another war. "I don't know."

"I can't go through another war. I can't lose you," Annabeth said as her voice cracked and she shifted so that way she could face him.

"Hey," Percy said as he placed his hands on her face. "You are not going to lose me. You never have, and you never will."

"I love you," Annabeth said as she continued to stare at him.

"You guys going to kiss so we can go to dinner?" Piper asked as she and Jason passed Percy's room.

"Dinner?" Percy asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Didn't you get Hazel's text message?" Jason asked as he pulled at his phone. Each one had been given a new phone right before school was starting. It was curtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. Each phone was shielded from monsters so that way demigods didn't have to worry about a monster tracking them.

"No," Percy said as he pulled out his phone. "Oh, yes."

"Come on," Annabeth said with a slight smile as she got up off the bed.

"Hey, we'll catch up," Percy told Jason and Piper. They both nodded and headed down stairs. "I meant it, you're not going to lose me."

"I know," Annabeth said as she kissed him.

* * *

"I have decided on a way to help keep our children safe," Zeus said excitedly to the assembly of gods before him.

"And it is a terrible idea," Hades said. "This is the worst idea you have ever had, and you have had some pretty bad ideas!"

"Were you not the one saying that we need a way to protect our children? Well I have found a way to protect them!" Zeus said as he sounded very pleased with himself.

"Pray tell, what is this terrible idea?" Poseidon asked, he was already dreading the answer.

"I will become a teacher at Goode," Zeus said as his appearance changed. He looked more fatherly and a little older, wearing a solid gray collared shirt and black slacks.

"What?" every god exploded. Some were upset that Zeus had even thought of interfering with their kid's lives, while others were upset that they couldn't be teachers.

"No!" Poseidon said angrily. "I agree with Hades, this is a terrible idea!"

"Why not brother?" Zeus challenged. "We all agreed that they need to be protected, this way we can help protect them ourselves."

"Fine, but you are not going alone," Poseidon huffed as he changed to become a teacher as well. He changed his appearance to look a little younger, wearing a navy blue collared shirt and kakis.

Rolling his eyes, Hades changed as well. "This is going to end badly." Hades stayed the same age just changing his clothes to a black polo and kakis.

"Tell me father, what are you going to teach?" Athena asked disapproving of her father and uncles.

"Umm," Zeus, for once, was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought," she said as she changed her appearance to become older, wearing a pair of black pants and green shirt.

"This is going to be fun," Ares said as he changed as well. "I get to teach all those punks how to fight."

"Anyone else?" Zeus asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" squealed Aphrodite.

Apollo's eyes held a gleam in them as he changed to become a teacher.

"This is not going to end well," Artemis said as she changed as well.

"It's going to be fun," Hephaestus said.

* * *

Poseidon = Chemistry Mr. Pierce

Zeus = World History Mr. Miller

Athena = Pre. Calculus Ms. Jonson

Apollo = Band Mr. Knight

Aphrodite = Home ec. Ms. Spencer

Ares = Gym Mr. Hoffman

Hades = Art Mr. Hayse

Artemis = Greek Ms. Anderson

Hephaestus = Shop Mr. Nelson


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of the reviews that I have been getting!** **caskett100fan, I'm glad you like it. I wanted to let you know that since this is still a fanfic about our heroes being in high school, it's going to have clichés. Because what is high school without them?**

 **Ok, so I before I forget. Here is the grade levels of our heroes. I know some of them might be wrong, but I figured that since they were not too far off it would be ok. Like Since Thalia is still 15, she is a sophomore. If you think that I should change this, please let me know.**

 **Percy senior, Rachel senior, Clarisse senior, Grover senior**

 **Annabeth senior, Nico sophomore, Chris senior, Leo junior**

 **Jason junior, Thalia sophomore, Hazel freshmen, Calypso junior**

 **Piper junior, Will senior, Frank junior**

 **Thanks for reading. Also all rights to our favorite, well my favorite, author Rick!**

* * *

"Percy get up!" Annabeth yelled from outside her boyfriend's door.

"No" she heard him mumble from where he was still trying to sleep in his bed.

"Get up or I'll let Jason and Thalia shock you awake! I'm not going to be late for school on my first day of my senior year!" Annabeth yelled at him.

"You wouldn't dare," Percy said a little more coherently.

"Jason! Thalia! Percy won't get up!" she yelled.

"I'm coming!" Thalia shouted from down stairs as she finished her breakfast.

"I'm up!" Percy yelled as he shot from his room to the bathroom in his pajamas.

"Never mind," Annabeth yelled.

"You mean I came all the way up here for nothing?" Thalia asked disappointedly.

"I wouldn't say for nothing," Piper said as she leaned against Jason's door. "He won't get up. I heard his alarm go off three times that's it."

"Jason!" Thalia shouted as she pounded on her brother's door.

"Go away!" Jason muttered. He didn't want to go to school. All he wanted to do was sleep like a normal teenager.

Quietly, Thalia opened Jason's door and crept up to Jason as he had his head buried under his pillow. He was trying to block out the sound of everyone else getting ready for school.

Thalia wiggled her fingers as she built up an electric charge. "Nope!" she said as she sent a nice size jolt through her little brother.

"Ahhh!" Jason yelled as he felt the electric current go through him. The jolt didn't hurt him, but it did scare him.

"Get up," Thalia said as she walked out of her brother's room.

"You could have just yelled at me to wake up," Jason huffed as he slammed his head on his pillow.

"Get up," Thalia said once more before she was gone.

Jason muttered some unkind things about his sister and school under his breath as he started searching for his glasses.

"Leo!" Calypso screamed as she chased her boyfriend down the stairs.

"Yes Sunshine?" Leo smirked as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Give me back my hair brush!" she demanded as she followed him into the kitchen to retrieve her hair brush.

It was then that Chris, Clarisse, and Frank looked up from their breakfast and noticed that Calypso had a horrible case of bed head.

"Hey does anyone know how we're getting to school?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth walked into the dining room.

"Cars," Will said as he walked into the dining room from the door that led to the back yard.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked confused.

"There are a few of cars in the garage on the side of the house," Will clarified.

"Oh," Annabeth said.

"Sweet!" Percy shouted as he ran from the house to go and look.

"Don't you think that you should go check on him?" Leo asked as he nursed his sore arm from where Calypso had punched him to get her hair brush back.

"No he'll be back," Annabeth said simply.

"How do you know?" Frank asked as he put his empty plate in the sink to wash later.

"Car keys," Annabeth said as she pointed to the key rack beside the main door. If you were standing in the right spot you could see the sets of keys hanging up.

"Oh," Frank said.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he ran in through the front door. "Annabeth, are you riding with me?" he asked as he thumbed through the sets of keys until he found the right key.

"Coming," she said as she grabbed her and Percy's bags. "We're stopping for breakfast then!"

"Wait up!" Jason shouted as he as Piper ran out the door after Percy.

"See you guys at school," Annabeth shouted as she left the house and walked to a new navy blue Jeep Rubicon. "We're stopping for breakfast," she told Percy as he held the door open for her. "And you forgot something." She held up Percy's backpack.

"I expected nothing less," he smirked as he shut the door. "Thanks."

* * *

"Hazel!" Frank shouted as he waited beside a red Ford Fiesta with Chris and Clarisse.

"Coming!" she shouted as she ran out the door and towards the car. "Such a gentleman," she said as she slid into the car as Frank held the door open for her.

Frank smiled as he shut the door to the car.

"Why do I have to go to school with Jackson?" Clarisse argued with Chris. She had won the coin toss to see who was driving, so the two were in the front seats arguing.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Chris said as he stared out the window.

"Since when did you care if we're late or not?" Clarisse challenged as she got into the driver's seat.

"He might not, but we do," Hazel said, speaking up from the back seat.

"Whatever," Clarisse said as she sped down the road. It was supposed to be at 20 minute drive from where they were staying to school, she vowed she would make it in 10.

* * *

"So we're going to your old school," Will teased as he sat in the front seat of gold Silverado. It was an extended cab, so that way the people in the back seat had plenty of room.

"Shut up," Rachel said as she looked around outside of the truck.

"What?" Nico asked confused as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Nothing," Rachel huffed.

"She and Percy set fire to the band room on orientation day," Thalia said with a smirk.

"Smooth move," Nico said.

"We were attacked!" Rachel tried to defend.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling," Grover kept muttering to himself.

"Grover?" Calypso asked. She was starting to worry about the satyr. He had been acting jumpy all morning.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to school today," Grover tried yet again.

"Come on, as much as I would love not to go to school. We all know Annabeth would have our hides for not going," Leo said as he drove a black Toyota Camry.

"I have a really bad feeling," Grover persisted.

"Hey, we'll be fine!" Leo said.

* * *

"Why is he the shop teacher?" Aphrodite complained.

"Do you even know what shop class is?" Apollo asked from where he stood in the teachers' lounge, his eye brow quirked.

"It's a class on shopping!" Aphrodite gushed as she pulled out one of her fashion magazines. "I mean I haven't been on a good shopping spree in a while, but I can still teach it!"

"Can we just let her teach it, and let her find out what it is really about?" Artemis asked. She was hoping to see the reaction on the goddess's face when she realized that shop was not in fact about shopping.

"Shop, is wood working, auto mechanics, machines, not shopping," Hephaestus told his wife as fidgeted with a small machine.

"Oh, I still think that is should be about shopping," Aphrodite grumbled as she put away her magazine.

"I can't thank you all enough for coming on such short notice," Mrs. Martin said as she joined her new teachers in the teachers' lounge. She still had no idea why so many teachers had quite after only one day of school. She had talked with many of them yesterday, and they all had said that they had loved it here.

"It's not a problem," Zeus beamed.

"Good, if you will all follow me, I would like to show you to your classes before the school day starts," she said as she led the way through the halls. "Here we go," she said as she held the door open to the gym. "Your office over there Mr. Hoffman" she said as she pointed to the far side of the gym.

Ares nodded his head as he walked towards his office. He was looking forward to decorating it his way. 'A boar head, yes it needs a boar head,' Ares thought.

"Mr. Nelson, you class is right here," she said as she Hephaestus into a wing beside the gym.

'Oh joy, I get to be right next to him,' he thought to himself as he watched as Mrs. Martin led the other gods away.

"Ms. Anderson and Ms. Spencer, your rooms are right here," she said as she showed off the two rooms that were beside each other. "Ms. Anderson, I would like you to meet our teacher on Ancient Greek and Roman culture, Mr. Rattliff."

"A pleasure to meet you all," he said politely as he stuck out his hand to shake hand with the new teachers.

None of the gods were to incline to do or say anything.

"Now Mr. Pierce, your room is right here beside Ms. Jonson's class," Mrs. Martin said as she showed them to their class rooms. The rest of the gods look back and forth between the two. It was like a powder keg had been brought in and they were waiting to light a match. "Mr. Miller, you are over here across the hall from Mr. Pierce," Mrs. Martin said as she walked away from the three teachers.

"Mr. Knight, here is the band room. Your office is in front left corner, I trust you can find your way inside," she said as she walked away with Hades.

"And Mr. Hayse, here is your room. I do hope you enjoy it here at Goode," she said as she turned and left the room.

* * *

"Where is Mrs. Martin?" Annabeth asked. She didn't want to be late for her first class. But she and the other's needed to be registered for classes.

"I'm sorry dear, Mrs. Martin stepped out for a second to show some new teachers to their rooms," the secretary, Mrs. Stallman, said.

"Ok," Annabeth admitted in defeat.

"In trouble again are we Mr. Jackson?" Mrs. Stallman asked. Percy liked Mrs. Stallman the best out of all the adults that ran detention. Usually she would let him do just about anything in detention, as long as he did some homework.

"Yes, but I'm not here because of that," Percy said. "Mrs. Martin asked if I would show them around," he said gesturing to his friends.

"Right on time," Mrs. Martin said happily as she walked into the office. "Here are your schedules and planners," she said as she handed out the stuff. "Percy, I will sign your planner so that way you will not be late for you first class. I would like you to show each of them to their first class."

"Sure," Percy smiled as he pulled his planner out of his backpack for Mrs. Martin to sign. Once it was signed, he started walking out of the office with the rest of his friends.

"Percy, here is the list of new teachers," she called after him.

"Thanks Mrs. Martin," Percy said as he led the way out of the office, not bothering to look at the list. "This hallway is where your lockers will be at," Percy said as he indicated to the orange lockers.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding as they went to find their locker to put away their stuff.

"Um Leo," Calypso said as she stood in front of her own locker not knowing how to get in. She had tried the little lever, but it hadn't opened.

"You have to put you combination in," Leo said as he walked over.

Hazel was slightly glad that she wasn't the only one who didn't know how to get into her own locker.

"Having trouble?" Frank asked as he put his bag away.

"Yes," she admitted with a slight blush.

"The combination is right under your name on your schedule list," Frank pointed out.

"Oh," Hazel blushed harder as she put in her combination.

"What's your first class?" Percy asked as he put his stuff away in his own locker. His locker was a few feet down from Leo's locker.

"Chemistry," Hazel said as she read her schedule. She then pulled out a notebook and pencil for the class.

"Same," came from Frank, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso.

"Cool, that's what I have so I'll take you there last," Percy said excitedly. He was going to get to have his first class of the day with Annabeth.

"We have World History first," Chris said as he looked at his and Clarisse's schedules.

"Same here," Thalia said as she looked over her schedule.

"That's over by Chemistry," Percy said.

"I have an art class," Grover said in defeat. Sure he liked art, but as a meal, not as something to do.

"So do I," Nico grimaced. He was not looking forward to some bubbly teacher telling to paint his feelings out on a canvas.

"Hey it's not so bad," Rachel said excitedly as she would get to start of the day with an art class.

"And we have shop," Leo said as he looked at Will.

"Well I'll take them to shop and art," Rachel said as she led the way for the four guys to follow her. "We'll see you all later!" she called over her shoulder.

"I guess we get to head to Chemistry and World History," Percy said with a smile.

"And so the fun begins," Piper said. This was going to be the first school that her father hadn't sent her to too help with her behavior.

* * *

 **The gods**

"Worst idea you have ever had," Mr. Pierce said to Mr. Miller in Ms. Jonson's room. The three of them were hanging out in her room because she had her first period free.

"You didn't have to come," Mr. Miller snapped in frustration. In truth he was annoyed with pretending to be human already.

"Enough you two," Ms. Jonson snapped. "It's bad enough that I have to have my room right next to your room, I do not want to listen to you whine and complain."

"Alright," Mr. Pierce said in defense.

"What are you all doing in here?" Mr. Knight asked as he walked into the room.

"Talking," Ms. Jonson said in annoyance.

"Well, have you seen all these kids? How are we supposed to protect our own?" Mr. Knight asked.

"I made sure that their schedules would be mostly made up of our classes," Mr. Miller said. He had looked at Percy Jackson's schedule and then based the classes that the other demigods were taking based on his.

"What about my son's classes?" Mr. Pierce challenged.

"Why do you think you are teaching Chemistry and I World History?" Mr. Miller challenged.

"You guys!" Ms. Spencer screeched as she flung the class room door open.

"What?" Mr. Pierce asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I have to teach them how to cook!" she screamed. Aphrodite was in panic mode now.

"Will you stop screaming?" Ms. Jonson demanded. She did not need the Barbie in her class room screaming about her own problems.

"No I will not stop screaming! I have no idea how to cook!" Ms. Spencer yelled.

"I swear, how did you make it for all these years?" Hera demanded as she appeared in the room with everyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Miller groaned. He was not looking forward to having his wife here at the school.

"Well someone has to help teach the kids how to cook," Hera said with an eye roll as she wove the mist and became a teacher. "Come on," Mrs. Moore ordered of Ms. Spencer.

"Well this just got a lot more complicated," Mr. Miller huffed as he heard the first bell ring.

"Out!" Ms. Jonson ordered. "I have to prepare for second period."

"This is going to turn out really bad," Mr. Knight said as he walked out of the room and back towards the band room.

"One question, why am I teaching Chemistry?" Mr. Pierce demanded.

"Because I wanted to teach World History," Mr. Miller said extremely childish.

"Whatever," Mr. Pierce said as he exited the room.

"This was not one of your better plans," Ms. Jonson said.

"Oh, and you being the great battle strategist, has a better plan," Mr. Miller challenged. He waited for his daughter to reply, when she didn't he responded with, "I thought so."

* * *

"Where's the teacher?" Piper asked as the seven of them sat down in seats relatively close to each other. Percy and Annabeth were up front in the right corner. She wouldn't let him sit anywhere else besides the front. She and Jason were in the second row just diagonal from them. Hazel, Frank and Calypso were all directly behind them.

"He was early yesterday," Percy said as he looked around. He was in the corner seat facing the door, so everyone else's attention was on him. "In fact, he told us that we had to be early to his class or we would be counted late." Percy took a drink from his water bottle that he had with him. His swim coach wanted every one of his students to drink lots of water throughout the day.

"Ah, good morning class! My name is Mr. Pierce!" Mr. Pierce said as he walked into the class room introducing himself. "Your other teacher, Mr. Clark, resigned yesterday. So I will be your new chemistry teacher."

As Percy was taking a drink, he noticed his father walk into the room. He immediately spit out all the liquid in his mouth. It was a good thing that Annabeth had them sit up front, or someone would have been soaked.

"Mr. Jackson is there a problem?" Mr. Pierce asked. As he walked through the door and introduced himself, he watched as his son did a spit take in surprise.

Percy was at a loss for words as he watched his dad. Everyone else, meaning his friends, were looking at him, so none of them had yet to noticed that his dad was teaching Chemistry.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. It was then that she noticed that he was staring at the teaching. She turned at the same time the rest of her friends did. All of their jaws literally hit the floor.

"Now, I will be your new Chemistry teacher this year," Poseidon said, a.k.a. Mr. Pierce.

* * *

 **I made Hera have a different last name because if Zeus starts flirting with another teacher, because he probably will, I did not want a whole mess to come out. I might incorporate it later but for now, separate last names.**

 **Poseidon = Chemistry Mr. Pierce**

 **Zeus = World History Mr. Miller**

 **Athena = Pre. Calculus Ms. Jonson**

 **Apollo = Band Mr. Knight**

 **Aphrodite = Home ec. Ms. Spencer**

 **Ares = Gym Mr. Hoffman**

 **Hades = Art Mr. Hayse**

 **Artemis = Greek Ms. Anderson**

 **Hephaestus = Shop Mr. Nelson**

 **Hera = Home ec. Mrs. Moore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin, I wanted to let you know that I do not own Percy Jackson. But I do own any of the OC's that are in my story.**

 **There is one more thing that I want to say before I begin. I am looking for someone to help me with my story. I am looking for a person that will be willing to listen to me as I explain my ideas and give me feedback. If this is you, please leave a comment or PM me.**

* * *

 **1** **st** **period Chemistry**

It's awkward when a parent works at your school. Most of the time you try and not acknowledge that they are there. Also you hope that no one realizes that you have the same last name. So it's mortifying when your godly parent shows up and says he's your new Chemistry.

Percy kept banging his head against his desk over and over again. He kept muttering, "No, this isn't happening. No, there's some kind of mistake."

"Mr. Jackson, please stop banging your head against your desk, it is disrupting class," Mr. Pierce said, a.k.a. Poseidon.

With one final slam, Percy, stopped hitting head against the desk. He also left his head sitting on his desk.

"Now I would like to begin the day with getting to know all of you," Mr. Pierce said as he hopped up on the front lab table. "I know this is stuff that you would usually have gone over yesterday, but, seeing how I am new and we have new students, let's begin." Mr. Pierce grabbed his attendance sheet from beside him and looked over the names. "Ah, Annabeth Chase, you go first."

* * *

"That was terrifying," Percy said as he ran out of the room as soon as the bell rang. He didn't stop until he was at the end of the hall way, away from his dad. Everyone else followed, they were all glad to be away from Mr. Pierce.

"We have a problem," Chris said as he, Thalia, and Clarisse ran from World History.

Percy knew that something must be wrong if Clarisse was also running.

"Not as big as ours," Jason said. He looked like he wanted to run away. He had just spent the hour listening to everyone give who they are and stare awkwardly at Percy's dad.

"Our dad is here," Thalia said as if to scare him.

"What?" Piper asked for Jason as Frank and Percy steadied Jason from collapsing.

"My dad is teaching World History," Thalia said again. She looked like she was going to run as well.

"So is Percy's," Frank said as he helped Jason stand on his own two feet.

"Guys!" Rachel shouted as she, Nico, and Grover ran toward their now expanding group. She had the deer caught in the headlights look.

"My dad is the new art teacher," Nico said as he was trying hard not to shadow travel away from the school.

"Can this get any worse?" Clarisse demanded. She was in no mood to put up with a bunch of gods running around her new school.

"Guys! You'll never believe who is teaching our shop class!" Leo said excitedly as he and Will joined the group.

"Let me guess. A god," Piper said sarcastically.

"How'd you know?" Leo looked taken back as his smile dropped from his face.

"Looks like the gods have invaded our school," Percy groaned.

"Guys we need to get to our next classes," Annabeth said as she checked her watch.

"We'll talk about this at lunch," Percy said. "I'm in second lunch."

"Same here," came from Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Will, and Rachel.

"We're in third lunch," Hazel said.

"We'll meet up after school," Thalia said.

Everyone nodded as they headed towards their next class.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **period**

"I knew something bad was going to happen," Grover muttered out loud.

"Hey," Thalia said as she sat next to him in Physics. "It's going to be ok," she said. The thing is, she sounded like she was trying to calm her own nerves.

"We have four gods here," Grover said. He looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"I know, but they said that they wanted to protect us," Thalia said, she was able to keep her voice from quivering.

"Ms. Grace and Mr. Underwood, I understand that you are new here, but that doesn't give you the right to talk in my class!" the teacher yelled at the two.

"Sorry sir," Grover stuttered.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **period**

"Now, I would like to introduce myself as your new band teacher. I am Mr. Knight," he said as he walked onto the slightly raised platform.

Both Will and Rachel looked at each other from across the room. Rachel was in the clarinet section and Will was in the saxophone section.

As Rachel made eye contact with Will, she sent him a look saying, 'Another one?'

'I know!' he answered back.

'What is your dad doing here?' she demanded.

'I don't know? Why are all the other gods here?' he challenged.

"Rachel? Will?" Mr. Knight asked.

"What?" they both demanded at the same time.

"Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of us?" he asked, sending them the silent message of, 'Enough with the glaring.'

"No," Rachel huffed.

"Not a single thing," Will told his father.

"Good," Mr. Knight said. "Now let's begin with our first piece of music."

* * *

 **4** **th** **period**

"Jason Grace," Mr. Miller said as he took roll.

"Yes sir?" Jason asked nervously as he met his dad's eyes.

"What is your favorite time period in history?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Um," Jason said to his father. Jason had no idea what to say. Sure he liked Roman and Greek history, but it wasn't his favorite time period. He knew that his father wanted him to say Roman, but he didn't want to. Finally Jason decided on his answer. "I would have to say the roaring 20's."

"Michael Stone," Mr. Miller called on next.

"The Civil War," Michael said immediately.

"Leo Valdez," Mr. Miller called on next.

"The industrial revolution," Leo answered with a smile.

* * *

 **5** **th** **period**

"Now we are going to start off learning how to make simple dishes?" Mrs. Moore said to everyone.

"Mrs. Moore?" Rose asked.

"Yes…Rose Johnson," Mrs. Moore said as she looked at her seating chart.

"Why do we have two Home ec. teachers?" she asked as she looked at her schedule saying that there were two teachers, one of whom was not there. Rose had grown up in a small school, so having all these teachers running around was overloading her brain.

"I will be teaching you how to cook, and my…um associate, will be teaching you how to sew," Mrs. Moore said.

"Now are there any more questions?" she asked as she directed her attention at Chris and Frank sitting in the back row together. She sent them the message of don't say a word.

* * *

 **Second Lunch**

"I cannot take it anymore!" Thalia said as she slammed her tray down in front of Annabeth and Jason.

"Don't even get me started," Percy grumbled as he sat down next to Annabeth. "I just passed the Home Ec. room, and guess which of our favorite goddesses were here."

"She's here?" Annabeth groaned. This day was just getting better and better by the minute.

"I swear I am going to die," Rachel said as she walked up with Nico and Will.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked as she sat next to Jason.

"Band," Rachel said as she sat down and refused to do anything else.

Everyone looked at Will for an explanation.

"My dad is teaching band," he said as he sat between Nico and Rachel.

Everyone winced. It was bad enough listening to Apollo sing in Haiku, but they all imagined him trying to play in Haiku form.

"I swear that their goal in our lifetime is to make us miserable," Thalia said as her head hit the table.

"Well if their goal is to make us miserable, they've succeeded," Will said.

"I know that there is a new prophecy, but I feel like they are being to overprotective," Piper said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's weird," Percy said. He was used to being ignored by his dad and the other gods unless they needed him. So now, having them at his school, was just weird.

"What class do you guys have next?" Nico asked as he pushed his food around on his plate. He had lost his appetite.

"Pre-Calc.," Percy mumbled. He was not looking forward to math. His foremost reason, he hate numbers. They always gave him a headache.

"Same," Thalia said. She looked no better than Percy.

"I have art," Annabeth said with a grimace. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to take art with Hades.

"We have study hall," Jason said as he pointed to himself and Piper.

"We have Chemistry," Nico said as he and Will looked at each other.

"Yo! Jackson!" a guy shouted from across the lunch room.

Percy looked up before responding. Once he saw that it was Scott Steele, he responded, "What?"

"You going to be able to make to practice?" Scott asked as he walked up to the table.

"Ah man, I forgot tonight is practice," Percy said in realization.

"And you have detention," Scott pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Percy said. "It's either detention or write the paper."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll have to go talk with coach," Percy said.

"I don't believe we've met?" Scott said as he switched his attention to Annabeth. "I'm Scott."

"Annabeth," she responded as she stretched out her hand.

"So you're the famous Annabeth," Scott said as his eyes lit up. "I thought the way Percy talked about you, you weren't real."

"Really," Annabeth smirked as she turned to look at her boyfriend who was suddenly very interested in his food.

"I mean those few months before he transferred to that school out in California, he wouldn't stop talking about you," Scott said with a gleam in his eye. He was fully aware that he was embarrassing his friend, but he didn't care. "Annabeth is so pretty, she's so smart, she's the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for," Scott said in a dreamy voice.

"Shut up," Percy huffed as he smack Scott in the back of the head.

Piper was trying hard not to laugh. But Jason and the other didn't care as they started laughing.

"Geeze, who would have thought that you would have the most hyperactive kid wrapped around your finger?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

At this, Annabeth went crimson.

Seeing that he had put his friend through enough, Scott switched topics. "So how do you all know each other?" Scott asked as he sat beside Percy.

"We're siblings," Thalia said as she pointed at herself and Jason.

"But the four of us are cousins," Jason said as he pointed to Nico, Percy, Thalia, and himself.

"I'm his girlfriend," Piper said as she pointed to Jason.

"And all of us, except for Jason, go to the same summer camp each year," Will said.

"All I got was that you know each other. I need names," Scott said as he was trying to keep his head from spinning with the different connections.

"Why? It's not like you're going to remember them any ways," Percy challenged.

"Oh, don't you start on about that!" Scott said as he looked embarrassed.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"So there was this girl-" Percy started.

"Dude stop! Please no!" Scott begged.

"You embarrassed me, now its pay back," Percy said triumphantly. "So this girl-" Percy started again as the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Scott shouted as he ran away.

"You have some interesting friends," Thalia said as she stood up.

"Don't even go there," Percy said in an exasperated tone.

"Why?" she challenged.

"Because I hang out with all of you!" Percy said before he took off running in to the sea of students leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

 **5th** **period**

"Jackson!" Thalia shouted as she chased her cousin into Pre-Calculus.

"Yes?" he asked smugly as he slid into a desk.

"You're a jerk," she stated as she sat next to him. For now she would let him have his victory, but sweet revenge would be coming.

"Uh, and I thought I was your favorite cousin?" he asked with mock hurt.

"Not even close," Thalia said got out her notebook.

"Then who is?" Percy challenged.

"Why would I tell you?" Thalia smirked.

"Good afternoon class! My name is Ms. Jonson," the teacher said as she walked into the room cutting off all conversations.

"The gods hate me," Percy said as he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the teacher.

"What?" Thalia laughed. She then turned and looked at who the teacher was. "Yep, they hate you alright."

* * *

 **6th period**

"I hate my life," Nico said as he sat down Rachel in World History.

"I know what you mean," Frank huffed as he joined her friends. He hated history, it was all boring, except for the different wars that happened. But almost all of the wars that had happened throughout history had been bloody battles between demigods. He enjoyed parts of them, but sometimes they could be a little overwhelming.

"This school year is going to suck," Nico huffed as he realized that he was taking World History with Zeus.

"What's wrong?" Rachel tried to comfort.

"My dad is here, along with most of the other main gods," Nico said as he tried to keep his voice down. Other students were now filing into the classroom.

"I would have never thought that I would be glad of who my parents are," Rachel grimaced.

Frank looked up suddenly from his doodling, he had lost interest in the conversation. But, when he heard Rachel's comment it surprised. "Really?"

"My parents here would be bad, but this is going to be terrible with the gods running around," Rachel said.

* * *

 **7** **th** **period**

"I am going to die," Percy said to Annabeth as they sat beside each other in their Greek and Roman history class.

"Why?" she asked as she waited for the bell to ring.

"I have Pre-Calculus," Percy said.

"Come on, Pre-Calculus isn't that bad," Annabeth said. "I'll help tutor you."

"You didn't let me finish," Percy said. "I have Pre-Calculus, with your mom."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Your mom is teaching me Pre-Calculus," Percy said as he wanted to pass out.

"Do you really have to take math with Annabeth's mom?" Leo asked as he and Calypso walked in and sat in front of Percy and Annabeth.

"Yes," Percy grumbled.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Jason said as he and Piper sat down behind Percy and Annabeth.

"I've survived two wars, thousands of monster attacks, angry gods, and this year when the gods aren't trying to kill me, I'm going to die," Percy said in revelation.

"Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Rattliff said as he walked into the classroom as the bell rang.

"Sir?" Percy said as he looked up from his conversation.

"Name me three Olympian gods in Greek and their counterpart in Roman mythology," Mr. Rattliff ordered.

"Poseidon who is also Neptune, Ares who is Mars, and Zeus who is Jupiter," Percy answered.

"Ms. Lee, name another three," Mr. Rattliff ordered.

"Um, Hermes who is Mercury, Aphrodite who is Venus, and Apollo who is the same for Greek and Roman mythology," said a red haired girl from the back row.

"Ms. McLean name me three more," Mr. Rattliff ordered.

"Hera who is Juno, Hades who is Pluto, and Demeter who is Ceres," Piper answered quickly.

"Mr. James, name me three more," Mr. Rattliff demanded.

"We have Artemis who is Diana, Dionysus who is Bacchus, and Hephaestus who is Vulcan," a scrawny kid with blond hair.

"And Ms. Chase, name the last main Olympian," Mr. Rattliff ordered.

"Athena who is Minerva," Annabeth answered through gritted teeth.

"Good," Mr. Rattliff said. "I expect all of you to name these thirteen gods and goddesses by tomorrow for our first quiz."

* * *

 **8** **th** **period**

"Is he always like that," Jason asked as he and the other guys were in the locker room getting changed for gym.

"Yes," Percy said. He was glad that he was going to have at least one class with all his friends. Well, all except for Grover who had study hall instead.

"Who?" Frank asked as he changed his shirt.

"The guy who gave me detention yesterday," Percy explained.

"Sounds like you all had a fun day," Chris said as he finished tying his shoes.

"You have no idea," Jason said.

"Hey," Leo said as he ran into the locker room. He was extremely late.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked with an eye brow raised.

"I made one tiny miscalculation in my new machine in shop and the stupid thing explodes," Leo said as he took off his burnt shirt.

"Smooth," Nico said as he headed out the locker room door.

"Hey!" Leo shouted in defense.

"Just hurry up before you get into trouble," Jason told Leo.

Rolling his eyes, Leo quickly changed and followed his friends out of the locker room.

"Is anyone else feeling angry?" Percy asked as he tried to control his anger. The last time he actually felt this way was when he was in the presence of a certain god.

"Listen up!" the gym teacher shouted.

"No," Percy said.

"Yes," Clarisse glared at the direction of her father's voice.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Percy said in defeat.

"Now we're going to play dodge ball" Mr. Hoffman shouted at the students. "I need captains!"

"Not again," Annabeth said under her breath.

"Hey, at least this time no one is a monster," Percy offered a weak smile.

Annabeth gave him a soft smile in return. It was the first time she had met Tyson.

"What?" Hazel asked confused.

"You know how when we went to Frank's house and the Laistrygonian ogres surrounded it?" Percy asked.

"Yea, and you called them Canadians," Frank said still none too happy about the comment.

"Well, that was the last time I played dodge ball," Percy said. "It was me and Tyson against the ogres."

"No one wants to volunteer?" Mr. Hoffman asked with mock shock. "Fine let's have Jackson and Chase, you're captains."

"What?" both asked at the same time.

"Both of you are both captains," Mr. Hoffman said.

"You want to go first?" Percy asked. He wanted to argue that he didn't want to be a captain, but he knew it would do no good.

"Your loss," Annabeth smirked. "Piper."

Percy smirked, if she wanted to play it that way, then fine. "Fine Jason."

"Hazel," Annabeth said.

"Frank," Percy smirked.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said next.

"Leo," Percy said.

"Calypso," Annabeth called.

"Chris," Percy said.

"Thalia," Annabeth called to her oldest friend.

"Nico," Percy called to his cousin.

"Rachel," Annabeth said.

"Will," Percy said.

It ended up in a girls vs boys teams even when it came to pick others that were outside of their friend group.

"Now get to your side of the court," Mr. Hoffman ordered.

"You guys ready?" Percy asked.

"Is this wise?" Frank asked as he stood beside Percy against the wall.

"Probably not," Percy smirked as he looked at his friend.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Chris asked Leo.

Leo took a minute before he responded with a smile, "Us."

"Begin!" Mr. Hoffman shouted as he blew his whistle.

It was chaos as everyone ran to the center line to grab a ball.

"I think Coach would be jealous," Jason said as he tossed a ball to Leo.

"Probably," Leo said as he threw his ball across the gym.

"Heads up!" Frank shouted as Hazel, Piper and Annabeth all threw their balls at the same time.

"What?" Nico asked as he momentarily looked at Frank. In that moment he was hit with two of the three balls.

"You're out!" Mr. Hoffman shouted with glee. He was getting way to into the game.

"Jason," Percy said as he tossed a ball to him. "On three, we throw at Clarisse."

Jason nodded his head in understanding. He had been keeping an eye on Clarisse as she went down through the line of guys getting them out.

"One, two, three," Percy said as he and Jason threw their balls at Clarisse. Both hit Clarisse with solid thuds.

She looked up in shock. She was so preoccupied with trying get Chris out, she failed to notice everyone else.

"You're out!" her dad shouted at her.

"Get him out," Clarisse said as she tossed the ball in her hands to Annabeth.

"With pleasure," Annabeth smirked as she threw her ball at Percy.

Percy was too busy celebrating to notice the ball that was coming right at him. Percy didn't notice the ball until Jason pushed him out of the way and took the hit himself. Percy turned sharply to see Annabeth straighten herself up after her throw.

"Get her out," Jason smiled as he tossed a ball to Percy as he walked off the court.

Percy nodded his head. "You with me?" Percy asked Frank.

Frank nodded his head as he picked up a ball.

Percy smirked and said, "On three we get Annabeth."

Frank raised an eye brow, but didn't say anything.

"One, two, three!" Percy shouted as he threw his ball at Annabeth. He watched as his and Frank's ball hit Annabeth. His face lit up in a momentary smile of triumph as he watched Annabeth stumble. As Annabeth stumbled, Percy was no longer standing in the gym at Goode. He was back in Tartarus.

* * *

 **Just a reminder. I am looking for someone to help me. I need someone that I can talk ideas through with. If you're interested, please leave a comment about your interest or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your support! I also wanted to apologize for taking so in long for an update. I had Spring break that I spent in Virginia with my parents. Then Easter break in Iowa with the rest of my family. My life has been chaotic. But here is the next chapter.**

 **I wanted to give a special shout out and thanks to Gummienummie. They are helping me out with ideas and other stuff.**

* * *

Percy was no _longer_ in the gym at Goode. He was in Tartarus controlling the river of poison that flowed around him. Percy felt the anger rise inside of him as he willed the poison to flow towards Akhyls. The power that he got from the thought of revenge flowed through him.

Akhyls stood there as the poison now flowed towards her. She stood there in fear as she watched _Her_ poison come towards her. Her mind failed her, she didn't know what to do to defend herself from her own poison. Never before had someone controlled her poison and turned it against her. She was the one that used misery on others. Her poison was supposed to be used as a quick death for others, not her.

 _"Kill her,"_ Gaea whispered as she formed behind him. Gaea watched with glee as the demigod before her used his power to torture a goddess. _"She killed the one you love."_

'No,' he thought to himself. Percy rolled his head as he listened to Gaea speak to him. 'I won't listen to her.' Percy tried to will the poison away from himself. He was starting to become afraid of the power that he had.

 _"She killed your Annabeth,"_ she continued.

"No!" Percy shouted at Gaea in frustration. "You're lying!"

 _"See for yourself,"_ she said as she stepped out of the way to show a dead Annabeth. Her features marred by the poison that was flowing all around them.

"No!" Percy screamed as he was finally able to will the poison away from himself. As the poison cleared, he raced to Annabeth. He cradled her limp form next to his body. Her body was unscathed by the touch of a poison, which meant she had died from the fumes. "No!" he screamed in agony of his loss.

 _"This was your fault,"_ Gaea said with pleasure. _"You were so worried about getting your revenge against Akhyls that you failed to protect her."_

"No, no, no," Percy sobbed into Annabeth's forehead. "This is just a dream. Please wake up. I need you."

 _"You're a monster,"_ Gaea sneered with joy. _"After everything you've done, you're the monster that kills her."_

"No, Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

 _"A monster that lets his own friends die for revenge,"_ Gaea told him. _"A monster that let the one he claims to love die by his own hands."_

"No, Annabeth. I'm sorry," Percy sobbed in despair.

 _"A monster,"_ Gaea whispered as she slowly faded away. She was content to let him suffer alone for now.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed in desperation.

* * *

"Percy?" Frank asked in concern as he watched his friend go stiff.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as she started walking towards her boyfriend. She had watched him faze out of what was going on. She knew that it was a common thing for the two of them. It would be a quick picture from Tartarus and then they would snap to. But this was different, he was completely dazed.

"Chase, you're out!" Mr. Hoffman, a.k.a. Ares, shouted at her with glee. He was getting way too into the game of dodgeball. He was even to the point of running up and down the court yelling "encouragements" at everyone. Usually these comments were in the form of orders about throwing the ball harder, show no mercy, and the popular leave no one alive.

Annabeth nodded as she started too walked off the court. She wasn't paying attention to Percy as she heard Frank scream her boyfriend's name.

"Percy!" Frank yelled in alarm as he watched him collapse in a heap on the gym floor.

"Percy," the name was torn from her lips as she ran across the gym floor. "Percy?" she asked as she slid to a stop above his crumpled form.

"Someone go get the nurse!" one of the other kids that was in gym hollered.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as she knelt and put his head in her lap.

"What happened?" Mr. Hoffman demanded as he strode over to the gathered group of teens. He had been wrapped up in trying to get Annabeth of the stage that he had failed to see what happened to Percy.

"He collapsed," Frank told his dad as he continued to hover around his friend. 'Gods, why do you have to be my dad,' Frank thought bitterly as he watched the god.

"He's burning up," Annabeth said as she had her hands on the side of his face still.

"Move," the nurse shouted as she made the students part for her. "What happened?" she demanded as she knelt beside him.

"He fainted," Piper spoke up when no one else did.

"You need to move," the nurse ordered to Annabeth.

"No," Annabeth said as she refused to let Percy go.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed startling everyone. The despair that was heard in his call was heard by everyone in the room.

"I'm here," Annabeth whispered like she always does. She refused to move. "We made it, we're out. We're alive, they can't hurt us."

"What are you talking about," the nurse demanded at what she was hearing. 'Where did they make it out of?' the nurse's thoughts demanded. She started thinking about calling child protective services. It was her job as a mandatory reporter to report what situations that were dangerous for students.

Annabeth paid her no attention as she kept whispering the same things over and over again. "We're free. We got out. They can't hurt us anymore."

"Hazel," Leo said as he jerked his head in the direction of the freaking out nurse.

"What?" Hazel demanded. She didn't know what Leo wanted her to do. She felt so useless at that moment as she watched her best friend cry, and the boy she considered her brother relive the trauma of Hell.

"You think you could control the Mist so that they we have less to explain?" Leo asked.

"Oh, right," Hazel said in understanding. Once they had settle into a normal life after the war, well as normal a one a demigod could have that is, Hazel had continued practicing with the Mist. She was at the point now that she could change short term memories. Hazel concentrated as she imagine what she wanted everyone to remember.

"Should we go get his dad?" Thalia asked as she felt useless standing there. She then remembered that both Percy's step-father and father taught at Goode now.

"What is he going to do?" Clarisse challenged. She felt useless. She wanted to fight a monster, or anything tangible to help her friend wake up.

"Can't you do something?" Calypso demanded of Mr. Hoffman.

"What do you want me to do?" he sneered. So the kid collapsed because of PTSD, lots of people had PTSD and got over it.

'You're a god!' she screamed in her head at the "teacher".

"Annabeth," Piper asked as she knelt down beside her friend.

"He's never been this bad before," Annabeth said as tears ran down her cheeks. Annabeth didn't know what to do. She had the dreams, they only ever happened when she was asleep. Percy got the visions, and his visions would sometimes pull him into Tartarus. For the most part, they had been able to hide the visions from everyone.

"It's going to be ok," Piper said as she put some charmspeak into her words to help comfort Annabeth.

"Percy!" Paul Blofis shouted as he ran into the gym with Will following behind him. Paul had been keeping an eye on Percy since he had come home. Percy and Annabeth had left a lot out about what had happened, but he and Sally realized that the two were broken. He had promised Sally that he would keep a careful eye on Percy as he was at school.

"Perseus," Mr. Pierce said as he ran into the gym shortly after Paul.

"Annabeth," Paul asked gently as he knelt down beside his step son and beside Annabeth.

"He-" Annabeth tried to say but then started sobbing. She felt so useless and helpless.

"Shh, it'll be ok. Percy will get through this," Paul said as started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What happened?" Mr. Pierce, a.k.a. Poseidon, demanded from everyone in the room.

"Percy hit Annabeth with a ball," Frank said as he tried not to cower in fear from the look in the god's eye.

"The ball hit… he hit me and I stumbled," Annabeth whispered as she stroked the side of Percy's face.

"His mind went back to Tartarus?" Paul asked softly. He knew he was venturing into dangerous waters. One wrong word could send Annabeth into her memories of that place. Percy may get full blown visions of that place, but Annabeth could still catch glimpses.

Annabeth simply nodded her head she didn't trust her voice anymore.

"He needs to go to the hospital," the nurse said as she paced around frantically. She was trying to remember something, but whatever it was had been plucked from her mind.

"I'll call an ambulance," Grover said as he felt his own heart break at the sight of his best friend.

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin when Grover spoke up from behind him. No one had noticed the satyr come into the gym in all the commotion.

Grover quickly left the gym to call 911. He was shaking so badly that he almost dropped his phone as he pulled it out of his pocket. He could still feel his best friend's emotions. Grover started to dial the numbers as he felt the same feelings that he had a few months before.

* * *

"Annabeth?" Percy begged as he cradled her limp form to his chest. "This isn't real, this can't be real," he muttered to himself as he rocked back and forth. Percy buried his head in Annabeth's hair in attempt to block out Gaea and everything else.

 _"Oh but it is,"_ Gaea said as she reappeared in a swirl of dirt. _"She died because you couldn't control your anger and powers."_

"No, no," Percy whimpered.

 _"Yes, you're no better than the monsters you kill and send here,"_ Gaea sneered.

"No!" Percy shouted as he buried his head in his dead girlfriend's hair, trying hard to block out the sound of Gaea's voice.

 _"You're the reason she dead,"_ Gaea said again.

"No," Percy whispered brokenly. "I-"

 _"You what?"_ Gaea laughed as she morphed into Annabeth. "You're sorry?" she sneered.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked as he looked down to find his Annabeth gone. She was no longer lying dead in his arms

"You're a monster! You killed me because of your anger," Annabeth shouted at him.

"I didn't mean to," Percy said as he tried to reach out and touch her.

"Didn't mean to?" Annabeth asked as she slapped him across the face. "You are nothing but a monster!"

* * *

"Annabeth?" Piper asked as she sat beside Annabeth in the hospital room with Grover, Thalia, and Jason. After a few minutes both Grover and Jason left the hospital room to give Annabeth some space.

Annabeth said nothing, she felt so numb as her boyfriend laid in the hospital bed before her. She felt useless as she waited for Percy to wake up. 'Dammit Seaweed Brain, you said they were getting better! You said that they no longer pulled you into a dream,' she screamed at him in her head as she sat beside him in a hospital chair.

"Annabeth?" Sally asked as she practically ran into the room.

Annabeth turned and saw the look of concern mixed with horror written on the older woman's face. The look made Annabeth burst into tears all over again.

"Shh," Sally said as Annabeth stood up and ran into her embrace.

"He's-" Annabeth hiccupped. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid that mentioning that horrible place might send her there as well.

"A monster," Percy whispered in his sleeping state.

The females in the room whipped their heads in Percy's direction that they may have given themselves whiplash.

* * *

"Annabeth?" Percy asked heartbroken as he gently touched his cheek.

"You are nothing but a monster!" Annabeth screamed at him. "I died choking on the fumes of the poison you controlled."

"I-" the words died in his throat.

"You're a monster," she said again as she refused to face him.

"I'm a monster," Percy whispered in defeat.

"That's right," Annabeth said with an evil look in her eye as she slowly turned to face him. "And now, you are going to die like one," she said as she drew her drakon sword and stabbed him.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered as his eyes faded out.

"Percy?" Annabeth as she stood beside his bed. She heard him whisper something about a monster, but that was it. "Please wake up!"

"Annabeth?" Percy gasped awake as he clutched his stomach.

"Percy," Annabeth half cried half laughed his name in relief. "I'm here," she said as she clung to him.

"Annabeth?" Percy ask attentively as his eyes came back into focus.

"I'm right here," she laughed.

Piper smiled as she watched her friends. With a smile on her face, she slipped out into the hall with Thalia to tell everyone that Percy was awake. As the two girls walked out of the room, a doctor walked in.

"How are they?" Jason asked as he spotted his girlfriend first. Everyone, upon hearing Jason, stood up to meet Piper.

"He just woke up," Piper said and everyone that was standing there let out a sigh of relief.

"How's Annabeth?" Paul asked.

"Better now," Piper smiled knowing her best friend was going to be ok.

"Can we see them?" Frank asked. He wanted to go see his best friend.

"Soon," Sally said as she walked up behind Piper.

"I've never seen it this bad before," Will muttered to Nico.

"What?" Frank asked as he overheard his friend.

"PTSD," Will answered. "I mean I've seen people have flash backs, but that's it."

"You've dealt with people who have PTSD?" Hazel asked. She wondered how someone her own age could help people with PTSD.

"After the Titan war, a lot of campers lost siblings, friends, and almost all of us had saw some pretty bad stuff," Will said as he remembered watching his best friend get overwhelmed by monsters in the battle against Kronos. "The Apollo cabin had to help heal people's injuries but also talk with others about what happened."

Jason nodded his head in understanding. He had to help a lot of the legion recover after the Titan war as well. He was the praetor, so it was his job help people to cope with what happened.

"How can we help?" Piper asked as she didn't want to see her friends hurting.

"Try and get them to talk about what happened, help them move on," Will said. He wasn't a psychiatrist, so he only knew what had helped everyone after the first war.

"You can see him now," a doctor said as he walked out of Percy's room. "Still, only a few at a time."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Frank and Hazel practically jogged to Percy's room. They wanted to see their friend first.

"Hey," Frank said as he walked through the door after Hazel.

Percy tried to offer them a weak smile, but failed.

Hazel went up and hugged Percy tightly. After the Giant war was over, Hazel had become clingy of her inner family, which was Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and her boyfriend, Frank. Everyone else was her family too, she was just way more protective of those four.

"I'm ok," Percy said as he returned the hug.

"The other's want to see you," Hazel said as she held back her tears. She wanted to scream and cry. She had no idea what to cry about, though. She could cry about how unfair the gods were, about how they were all too young to go through wars, or about how Percy and Annabeth didn't have to shoulder their burden alone.

Percy nodded in understanding as he watched his best friends leave his room.

"You're alive!" Leo shouted excited as he entered the room with Jason and Piper.

'I wish I wasn't,' Percy thought briefly, but then smashed the thought to pieces.

Piper caught the quick look in his eyes. She could barely identify all the emotions that had passed through in the look. But one thing she was sure she saw was, the look of hopelessness. "You scared us," Piper said as she put a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," Percy tried to smile again as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Annabeth's hand. She was sharing the hospital bed with Percy. She was refusing to leave his side.

Jason didn't know what to say. 'What do you say to the guy that survived Tartarus? Survived two wars? Watched his friends die?' Jason thought to himself. He knew the pressure that came with being a leader. He knew the pain of surviving wars and watching as your friends die all around you.

"I want to see my son!" a voice demanded out in the hall way.

"No," Sally ground out as she blocked the door way.

"You have no right-" Poseidon shouted at the woman he was still very much in love with.

"I have every right," she shouted. She may have loved Poseidon at one point in her life, but she was not going to let him ruin her son's life or her future daughter's life any more.

"Sally," Poseidon said this time more calmly.

"No," Sally ground out. She was tired of watching her son and his friend get sucked into wars that they were too young to be a part of. "You can tell the other gods, that both Percy and Annabeth are going to come live with us or we're moving in to watch them," she ordered, her gaze unwavering.

Percy had called her the night before and had explained what was going on. Although Sally did not like it, she had agreed to let them stay in the house.

"Sally we're protecting them," Poseidon tried to reason.

"And you are doing a fantastic job at that," she snarked.

"They are not moving out of that house," Zeus ordered as he walked up to the group.

"And I'm not leaving them in your care," she said. She was done with the gods.

Thalia watched what appeared to be a tennis match between her Aunt, father, and Uncle. She had never seen Sally get mad before, and she was kind of scared of her. She really wanted to start pulling her friends and cousins out of firing range of her Aunt Sally. When her dad appeared, she almost wanted to run. This was not going to end well.

"There are extra rooms at the house," Percy said as he stood in the door way with the support of Jason and Leo.

"Percy!" his mother shouted as she started fussing over him, forgetting about the gods that she had been yelling at only moments ago.

"What do you mean there are extra rooms?" Zeus demanded.

"There are three extra rooms," Annabeth clarified. "A master, and two more normal size."

"Then it's settled," Clarisse said as she glared at the king of the gods.

"No," Zeus shouted. "We are not having mortals at the house."

"I don't care," Sally said as she pulled out her phone to call her husband.

"You-" Zeus said as he so wanted to blast Sally with lightning.

"Don't," Poseidon warned. He knew that this was not going to end well if they kept pushing.

"Fine," he said as he stormed off and flashed out of the hospital.

Poseidon gave his son another look before he walked away.

"Well then," Leo laughed nervously.

"I'll call Paul," Sally said as she smiled at her son before she walked away.

"Percy I love your mom, but she's scary," Frank said as he placed a hand over his heart.

"You're telling me," Percy said as he leaned against the wall so that way Jason and Leo were no longer supporting his weight.

"What are you doing out of bed?" demanded a doctor as he walked up to the group.

"I umm," Percy tried to come up with an excuse.

"Bed, now," the doctor ordered.

* * *

"They are breaking," a voice said rasped in the pitch black darkness.

"Good," a male voice flowed. "Very good. With them breaking it will make everything easier. I will rise and they will either stand beside me, or fall."

* * *

"Finally," Percy muttered as he watched his mom fill out his discharge papers.

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend as she watched him tap his fingers.

"This would go a lot faster if I could concentrate," Sally scolded with a smile on her face.

"Sorry," Percy said as he stopped drumming his fingers on the counter. He was excited to get to go back to the house with all of his family now.

"There," Sally said with a smile as she finished the last paper and handed it back to the nurse.

"Yes," Percy said as he jumped up and down. His celebration was short lived as he was yelled at by the doctor, the very same one that yelled at him a few hours ago.

"I told you, you were on rest for the rest of the day!" he shouted at Percy. "If you are not careful, I will keep you over night."

"Sorry sir, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything else," Annabeth said with a smile.

"Come on," Sally said with a smile on her lips.

"Yes," Percy said as he tried to run out of the hospital. He would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Annabeth having a hold of his hand, and she refused to run.

"Paul said he would meet us at the house," Sally said as she led the way to her car.

Percy and Annabeth smiled as they followed his mom to her car. Twenty five minutes later, they were pulling up in front of their two story white house. Percy spotted Paul's blue Prius sitting out front.

"Come on," Percy said as he dragged Annabeth into the house. He was dying to get inside. As he walked through the door, he could hear Jason and Piper in the living room with Paul.

"No you wear this one," came the voice of a child and the sounds of plastic beads rustling.

"But I want to wear that?" Piper's tone joked.

"You look good with neon pink beads," Jason commented.

Percy smiled as he walked into the living room where his step dad, Piper, Jason and his adopted little sister were all at.

* * *

 **Ok, so I haven't totally decide on who the godly parent of Percy's little sister is going to be. I have been leaning towards Neptune as her father. So leave your ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I want big brother Percy. Yes he is a big brother to Tyson, but they don't get to see each other that often. I want Percy to be all protective of his little sister because, to me, that is the cutest thing in the world. Hope was adopted June 21 and I haven't decided on her birthday yet. She is five, with blue eyes and black hair. Also I need opinions on who's her immortal parent. I've been thinking of different gods and goddesses. I thought about making Neptune her father, but I don't know. Comment soon if you have an idea.**

 **Plus I have changed somethings in chapter 4. I realized that some of the things that I have written have been wrong, schedule wise. So, I have been writing everyone's schedule out. If you have any ideas please let me know. Also if you have any ideas at all, please share them with me.**

* * *

"Hey there," Percy smiled as he walked over to Piper and his little sister.

"Percy!" she squealed as she vaulted into her older brother's arms.

"How's Hope?" he asked her as he easily caught her in his arms.

"I got to play dress up with Piper and explore everywhere," she said excitedly as she waved her arms around to emphasize everything.

"Hey," Annabeth said as she sat down on the carpet beside Percy.

Hope, immediately wiggled her way free and climbed into Annabeth's lap and was content to stay there.

"Hey," he laughed at his little sister. Hope was the biggest surprise of his life when he had gotten home from all the chaos of the Giant war.

* * *

 **Flash back**

"You ready?" Annabeth asked as she walked side by side up to Percy's apartment. They both decided that they had enough with elevators.

She a smile on her face, and Percy thought it was because she was excited to get to see his mom. "I've been ready," he said as kissed her cheek. He took out his key and opened the door to the apartment. As he walked into the apartment with Annabeth, all he saw was clothes and toys everywhere.

"Mom?" Percy called out confused as he picked a child size pink t-shirt with a rainbow on it.

"Percy?" Sally asked as she came out from her and Paul's room.

"Mom," Percy breathed. He just stared at his mom. He noticed she had a few more grey hairs from worrying about him so much.

"Oh Percy," she said as she ran to hug her son. The hug lasted at least a minute as Sally enjoyed the comfort of her son. "One phone call?" she scolded her son as she finished her hug. "One phone call that said you were on a quest!"

"I'm sorry, Hera wiped my memory and sent me to California," Percy said in defense.

"And a tattoo!?" Sally demanded as she caught a glimpse of her son's arm.

"I-" Percy started as he was interrupted by his stepdad.

"Sally?" Paul asked as he came out of their bed room holding a five year old in his arms.

"Mom?" Percy asked dumfounded as he stared between his mom and stepdad.

"Meet your little sister," Sally said as Hope hopped out of Paul's arms and stood beside Sally.

Her blue eyes stared intently at Percy. She was shy, but at the same time she refused to give ground to the unknown teen in her home.

"Her name is Hope," Sally said as she nudged Hope forward.

"Hi, Hope," Percy said as he knelt down in front of the child. "My name is Percy," he said as he extended his hand.

"Hi," she said simply as she took his hand.

"Hope, do you remember me?" Annabeth asked, as she made her presence known to the little kid.

"Annabeth," she said carefully as she remembered the blonde that was kneeling in front of her now.

"Sit, I want to know everything that happened," Sally ordered as she ushered the three to the couch.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Hey there," Percy smiled. Percy felt all of his problems fade away as he sat there with Hope in his lap. His little sister kept changing seats. She never like to sit in one place for time long.

"How was packing?" Sally asked as she sat down on the couch beside her husband.

"There's still a lot that needs to be done," Paul answered as he watched his stepson hold his daughter.

"Well tomorrow is Friday, so we can all help you guys pack after school," Piper said as she and Annabeth had finished a quiet conversation.

Sally smiled at Percy and Annabeth's friend. She had met Piper shortly after she had arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Piper had come with Annabeth to help cheer her up. "That would be wonderful."

"So this means I won't have to go to the apartment for blue chocolate chip cookies every day," Percy said enthusiastically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Blue cookies?" Jason asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Dude, you haven't lived until you have one of my mom's blue cookies!" Percy told Jason.

"Okay, I get they must be good, but why blue?" Jason asked still confused. He remembered Piper and Annabeth bringing home blue cookies after they had went to go see Sally.

"My first husband said that Blue foods can't exist, so we had to prove him wrong," Sally said with a twinkle in her eye.

"First?" Jason asked confused. He had just gotten one answer, but now he had different questions that needed answers.

"My mom was married to a guy named Gabe. He was the reason I was able to stay with my mom so long. She married that creep to protect me," Percy said as anger burned inside of his chest. He remember all the pain that they had gone through in putting up with Smelly Gabe.

"Oh," Jason said, he felt ashamed for prying into their personal lives.

"Don't feel bad sweetie," Sally said with a smile. Even though she had to put up with Gabe, he was now gone forever and he was never coming back. "He made a lovely garden statue I'm told," Sally said with a smile as she got up from the couch to go check out the master bed room.

Percy and Annabeth shared a smile with each other, as everyone else looked confused, well except for Paul. Percy had warned Paul that if he ever broke his mom's heart, Sally was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Yo, Prissy," Clarisse shouted as she stormed in from outside.

"What?" Percy asked. Normally he would have been upset, but it had been forever since he had last heard that name.

"I need a challenge," Clarisse smirked.

"I'm busy," Percy dismissed as he took a set of blue beads from Hope and put them on.

"You can play with your sister later," Clarisse said. She would admit that Hope was adorable. Not as cute as her godson, but still adorable.

"Fine," Percy said as he got up and then followed Clarisse out into the back yard.

"Pay up," Leo told Chris as he held out his hand for his drachmas.

"Hold up," Percy ordered in confusion. "You had a bet to see if I would come out to face Clarisse?"

"Don't feel too bad," Leo said with a grin on his face, "you just helped me win ten drachmas."

"When I win, Valdez, I get half of them," Percy said as he took Riptide out of his pocket.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Hope asked as she, Annabeth, and Piper stayed in the living room.

"They are just being silly," Annabeth said softly. She was worried that Hope might be able to see through the mist and see what was really happening.

"Where did you go?" Hope asked Piper and Annabeth as she put some more of her beads on Annabeth.

"We went on an adventure!" Piper said with a wink.

"Can I come next time?" she asked as she did the exact same baby seal face that Percy pulled off.

"Maybe if your mom says it's ok," Annabeth said.

* * *

"Sally?" Paul asked as he walked into their room. They had the master room of the large house.

"We just got him back and he's already pulled right back in," Sally breathed. A few tears raced down either side of her face.

"Hey," Paul said as he put his arms around his wife, "this time we'll be here to help."

"What can we do?" Sally asked as she finally broke down. If she could, she would lock away her son and his friends and never let any of the gods get anywhere close to them if she could. But she knew that a hard life came with being a demigod.

"We help them in any way that we can," Paul said as he looked out the window to see Percy roll to avoid Clarisse's spear head. "He's gotten better."

"Yes he has," Sally agreed proudly as she watched her son fight.

* * *

"Hold still," Clarisse grunted as she again missed Percy.

"I thought the whole point of me doing this was you wanted a challenge," Percy smirked as blocked Clarisse's spear.

"No the point of this is for me to beat you up like old times," Clarisse said as she whirled her spear around faster than what she had been.

Percy jumped backwards, but not fast enough as Maimer sliced his shirt. "Oh come on, this is my new shirt!" Percy complained.

"It looks better now," Clarisse smirked. "Also pay back."

"Come on, how does ripping my shirt even come close to me breaking you spear?" Percy as ask he twirled Riptide in his hand.

"You're right," Clarisse stated as she took a step forward.

"I am," Percy asked as he stood still shocked.

"It's doesn't compare!" she yelled as she went back on the offensive.

"Hey!" Percy yelped as he parried a blow.

"I call switch!" Percy shouted. He had opened a can of worms and realized his mistake to late.

"You got yourself into this mess," Thalia said as she held up her hands.

"Jason! You're in for me!" Percy shouted at his best friend.

"Let's see, I can either stay safe over here on the sidelines, or get myself killed by Clarisse? Tough choice, but I'm going to have to go with my first option," Jason smirked.

"Frank?" Percy asked desperately. He was having a harder time defending himself.

"Sorry but, I'm not going against Clarisse," Frank answered his best friend as well.

"You guys suck," Percy grumbled.

* * *

"Ow," Percy hissed in pain as Annabeth held an ice pack up to his cheek.

"Well stop squirming," she scolded as she removed the ice pack.

"It's not my fault Clarisse punched me in the face!" Percy tried to defend himself.

"It kind of is," Leo stated.

Percy just glared at his friend in annoyance. "How was I supposed to know that she would punch me in the face?"

"Let's see, you broke her first spear, taunted her about it, and now broke Maimer," Will stated as he stood beside Nico.

"She still didn't have to punch me," Percy grumbled as he took the ice pack from Annabeth and put it against his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked as she sat beside her big brother.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile as he put the ice pack against Hope's face.

"That's cold!" she squealed as she slipped out of the chair and fell on her butt. She had been trying to get away from Percy and his ice pack.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock as Hope hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked as worriedly, forgetting about his cheek.

Hope started sniffling as she stood up. "Mommy!" she cried as she ran from the room.

Not even ten seconds later, Sally walked into the dining room holding Hope in her arms. "Percy?"

"It was an accident," Percy tried to defend himself. "I put the ice pack on her cheek and she fell out of the chair trying to get away."

"Come on," Sally said to Hope as she nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

 **Friday at school**

"Are you ready for the meet today after school?" Scott asked as he sat down at lunch with Percy and his friends.

"Aw man, that's today?" Percy asked as the realization dawned on him.

"Yes it is, and we need our captain there," Scott said as he took a bite out of his hamburger.

"I totally forgot and I have detention from Mr. Rattliff still," Percy groaned. He hadn't been able to do his paper or serve detention.

"So talk to Mrs. Martin, you're her favorite student here," Scott pointed out. "She'll make an exception for you."

"You're the principal's favorite?" Thalia asked as sarcasm thickly laced her voice.

"You're hilarious," Percy said as he glared at his cousin.

"Dude, Mrs. Martin will make the exception for you, just talk to her," Scott again.

"I know, but I don't want to already be pulling favors," Percy said as he took a bite of pizza. "It's the third day of school."

"What's your paper about?" Annabeth asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Why Poseidon and Athena hate each other," Percy smirked.

"And you're not done yet?" she asked sarcastically.

"I haven't had the time," Percy defended.

"Dude, Mrs. Martin will let it slide because you were rushed to the emergency room yesterday. You know she'll even make Mr. Rattliff let up on his assignment," Scott stated.

"Fine," Percy said as he submitted to his friend's pleas. Checking the clock on the wall, Percy got up from the table to go and talk to Mrs. Martin. He might as well get it over and done with. Walking down the empty hall ways, he headed towards the main office where he knew that Mrs. Martin was.

Taking a look around, Percy couldn't find Mrs. Stallman. She was not sitting at her desk to tell him if Mrs. Martin was busy or not. "Mrs. Martin?" Percy asked as he knocked on the principle's door.

"Come in," came Mrs. Martin's distracted voice.

Before opening the door, Percy could vaguely hear the sound of typing. "Hey Mrs. Martin," Percy said as he opened the door and stuck his head in the office.

"Percy," Mrs. Martin beamed as she turned away from whatever she had been working on. "What can I help you with?" she asked as she gave Percy her full attention.

"I was wondering if you could give me more time to do my assignment for Mr. Rattliff?" Percy asked. As he stood there, Percy didn't know what his principal was going to say. As he waited for Mrs. Martin to reply, Percy started coming up with ways to argue his point.

"You're off the hook," she stated.

"Please there a swim… wait did you say that I'm off the hook?" Percy asked confused.

"I talked with Mr. Rattliff yesterday. I told him that you were showing a bunch of the new students around and that you were rushed to the emergency room as well," she said. "I told him that you have paid your dues for his punishment."

"Thank you," Percy said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't promise you that I can get you out of every detention," Mrs. Martin teased. "But I think under these circumstances, an exception can be made."

"Thanks," Percy said as his lopsided grin graced his face as the bell started to ring.

"Now, there is the bell, you best get to class," Mrs. Martin said as she shooed Percy out of her office.

* * *

 **7** **th** **period**

"So you're out of detention?" Annabeth asked as she sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Yes," Percy said as he, again, let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, I want to be on the principal's good side," Leo said as he sat down by Jason.

"Don't blow things up," Piper said as she sat down on the other side of Jason.

"It wasn't my fault," Leo huffed.

"Ok class," Mr. Rattliff said as he walked into the class room. "Test time, clear your desks of everything but a pencil." As he spoke, Mr. Rattliff walked around the room handing out test packets. "Now this test should take you most of the period, but once you are finished you are free to do whatever you want as long as it does not interrupt your fellow students."

"Sir?" Kristina Lee asked as she was give her test.

"Yes Ms. Lee," Mr. Rattliff said as he handed out another of his tests.

"Is the test graded," she asked as she looked over her test. Everyone in the room could tell that she was scared. In fact most were sweating in their seats. Sure, Mr. Rattliff had started teaching on the first day, but how much did they remember.

"You will getting participation points and this is mainly to test your knowledge of the gods," he said simply. "Think of this as the pretest to gage how much you know. Now if there are no further questions, you may begin."

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth was the first to turn in her test. She had actually finished it within minutes, but she wanted it to seem like she hadn't rushed through the test. Next, Piper and Percy finished their tests at almost the exact same time. Percy sent her a smirk as he turned in his test. Jason followed one of the other new kids up, Rose Johnson. Leo was next as he turned his test into the teacher. By the time Leo had turned his test in, only twenty minutes had passed. It took the rest of the class another fifteen minutes before any of them turned a test in.

* * *

 **4:00 p.m. swim meet**

"Go Percy!" Hope cheered as she was ushered to the bleachers with her parents to watch her older brother compete in his first swim meet.

"Let's go sit over there," Paul said as he pointed to the open seats next to Percy's friends.

"Go Percy!" Hope cheered again as she continued facing the pool where Percy was warming up. She kept watching her older brother warm up with his team mates. Hope continued to watch her brother as she started playing with her black hair that was tied up in pony tail.

"Hope, come on sweetie!" Sally called as she sat down beside Piper.

"Coming," she called as she raced to sit beside Frank. She had started clinging to Frank after she had fallen the night before. Frank had cheered her up by turning into a calico kitten for Hope to pet. "Go Percy!"

"Think Percy is going to win?" Frank asked as he watched his friend pull himself out of the pool.

"Of course! Mommy said that Percy is the best swimmer," Hope said in excitement.

"That's because I don't swim," Leo smirked.

"Percy would still beat you!" Hope said as she glared at the older boy.

* * *

"Dude!" Scott shouted as he hulled himself out of the pool to sit on the edge beside his friend and co-captain.

"You ready?" Percy asked as he tried to keep his nerves under control.

"Am I ready? Dude, I've been on the swim team for years. This is your first meet, are you ready?" Scott asked, concern evident in his voice.

Taking a deep breath before responding, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Dude, you better be," Scott said. "You're our best swimmer. We need you."

"Not helping," Percy mumbled. 'I've faced monsters, gods, titans, giants, and primordials, I can face other teenagers in a swim meet,' Percy thought to himself.

"I need all captains to report," came a man's voice over the speakers.

"Well time to get this show on the road," Percy said as he stood up with Scott to go over to where the other swim captains were gathering.

* * *

"Way to go Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said as they all walked into their two story house.

"Percy's the best!" Hope shouted as she held onto Percy's hand. "I knew that you would win!"

"Blue cookies?" Sally asked as she and Paul walked into the house behind all of the demigods that had gone to the swim meet.

"Blue cookies?" Hope asked as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Blue cookies," Percy smirked at his little sister.

"I get to lick the spoon!" Hope shouted as she raced into the kitchen to help her mom bake her famous blue cookies.

"Yes! I call dibs on the first cookie!" Leo shouted as he raced after the youngest resident of the house. Leo had gotten a few of the cookies from Piper, but he had never gotten a fresh one. So he was determined to get himself a fresh blue chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

 **Okay, there are a few things that I don't really know about. I went to a small school where the principal could get you out of detention if she thought that you didn't deserve it. I mean I got detention in Junior High for dropping my planner and my pencil had then shot out of the spirals of my planner. My pencil landed on the other side of the room. I then went over and asked for it back. Because I had gotten up when we were supposed to be studying, the substitute teacher gave me detention. My principal said that it was silly and said that I didn't have to serve it.**

 **Also, I have no idea what happens at a swim meet! Like I said I come from a small school. I'm talking about less than 20 in my graduating class. So I have no idea. If you know anything about swim meets, please PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A few things, Chris is now in Home Ec. instead of Percy. Also at the end of this chapter I will post two of the schedules that I have come up with. This way you all can see how I am laying everything out. If you have ideas on class schedules please PM me. I am still open for ideas. Leave me a comment.**

 **Also I am extremely sorry about taking so long to update. I have been working at a summer camp with middle schoolers this summer, so things have been chaotic to say the least.**

 **Well I still need ideas for Hope's parents. I have been getting a lot of feedback about making Neptune Hope's father. So comment who you would like. Whichever the god or goddess is, I going to make them Roman. Hope is going to be a Roman demigod.**

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as she stood outside of her boyfriend's door. He had locked the door so that way no one could get in. "Percy!" she shouted again as she pounded on the door even harder.

"Go away!" Percy moaned from where he laid in his bed as he started to wake up. It was Saturday and by Hades, he was going to sleep in like a normal teenager.

"Come on, you need to get up," Annabeth yelled as she tried the door handle. 'Why am I not surprised that it's locked,' Annabeth thought to herself.

"Why?" Percy challenged as he lifted his head up from his pillow, but refused to move any other part of his body. 'Why can't they let me sleep?' Percy thought to himself as he laid his head back down on the pillow. He really did not want to get up.

"Because Sally and Paul already headed back to your apartment to pack," Annabeth said through the door as she again started pounding on the door.

"And this concerns me how?" Percy yawned as he opened his door to face the wrath of his angered girlfriend.

"We promised that we would go over and help them pack up and move," Annabeth said, trying to get Percy to remember. "Everyone else is awake and has already headed over, and Piper is waiting on us."

"Give me five minutes," Percy yawned as he shut the door in Annabeth's face. He effectively cut off anything that Annabeth was going to say in return.

Grumbling to herself about annoying boyfriends, Annabeth headed back down stairs to wait for her boyfriend.

True to his word, Percy stumbled down the stairs five minutes later. "Ready to go?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Thought that you weren't getting up," Piper snickered as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You're so funny," Percy said as he stifled another yawn.

"I thought so," Piper said as she headed outside to the Jeep that was waiting for the three of them.

"Where's Jason?" Percy asked as he held the door open for Annabeth.

"He left with Leo," Piper said as she slid into the backseat of the Jeep.

"Are you sure having this many demigods in one place is a good idea?" Percy asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"We're going," Annabeth said as she sent her boyfriend a glare.

"Alright, alright, I'm driving," Percy said, starting up the blue Jeep.

* * *

"Aunt Sally, where do you want these?" Thalia asked as she was helping her aunt pack things up in the kitchen. Thalia held up a stack of cook books that she had pulled down off of a shelf.

"The box over there," Sally said as she pointed to a box in the corner that was just labeled kitchen.

Thalia nodded as she finished loading up the box and took it out to the truck.

"Hey mom, do you want me to load Hope's stuff in the Jeep with my own stuff?" Percy asked as he walked out of his room, and into the kitchen carrying a box labeled Percy on the side.

"That would be fine," Sally said as she looked around the room. The kitchen had almost been completely cleared out.

"Mom, you ok?" Percy asked as he sat the box down on the table.

"Yea," Sally said as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," Percy said as he wrapped his mom in a hug.

"I know, but this is where we've called home for the last few years," Sally said as she held onto her son.

"Ehem," came the voice of Poseidon from as he stood in the door way of the kitchen.

"Poseidon," Sally yelped when she saw the god she once loved.

"I wanted to stop by and give you something," Poseidon said as he handed a folded up packet of papers to Sally.

"What's this?" Sally asked as she hesitantly took the packet of papers. She knew that gifts from the gods were never just from the generosity of their hearts.

"It's the deed to the house that you are moving into," Poseidon said he tried to calm the mortal that he was still very much in love with.

"What?" Percy asked as he looked over his mother's shoulder. 'The gods are doing something nice?'

"It's the deed to the house and the property surrounding it," Sally said as she looked over the papers. "Why give this to me?" Sally was stunned as she read through all of the papers, indeed finding that it was the deed to the house. Everything had been transferred to her name.

"Well, since you're going to be staying with the children, I figured you deserved a place to call home without the fear of having to move again in the future," Poseidon said sheepishly. He had, sort of, begged Zeus to let Sally and Paul stay and live in the house once the prophecy had passed.

Sally didn't know what to say. She had spent so much time living in the city in this small apartment that she hadn't really considered moving. Sure, she had briefly thought about it because her family was getting bigger, but ultimately decided against it. She couldn't ask her family to move. Their apartment was close enough for Paul to get to the school in a matter of minutes. And with Hope in kindergarten, Sally could walked her adopted daughter to school.

"The house will also be a safe place for Percy and Annabeth to come back to and live once they graduate college and anyone else you let live there," Poseidon said as he tried to tempt Sally even more. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Thank you," Sally said as she folded the papers back up. 'Place that Percy and Annabeth will be safe to raise a family if they don't want to stay at a camp? It's worth it,' Sally thought to herself. She no longer cared about the strings attached, because there were, undoubtedly, some attached.

"Well that is my cue," Poseidon said as the sky rumbled. They may have been teachers interfering, but they still had rules. And some rules, Zeus was not going to allow to be broken. Zeus was funny like that. "Oh, I almost forgot. From the other rest of the gods," Poseidon said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. As he disappeared, everything else that was in the apartment disappeared as well.

"Where did everything go?" Hope asked as she walked into the kitchen with Clarisse. All she had with her was a bright purple backpack and a stuffed tiger.

As Sally was getting ready to answer, when her cell phone went off. "Hello?" Sally asked as she answered her phone. "It is?... Well, we'll finish up here and be over… I don't know… I guess they were feeling generous… okay, I love you."

"Mom?" Percy asked as he faced his mom.

"Everything's at the house," Sally said.

"Well, we'll load up and head back," Thalia said as she looked around at the now empty apartment.

* * *

"Hey are the others back?" Leo shouted as he walked into the house carrying a box.

"No why?" Piper said as she followed Leo into the house with a box of stuff from the apartment.

"Then how did these boxes get here?" he asked a little miffed that someone had been able to sneak so many boxes into the house without him noticing.

"Paul?" Piper called out in confusion.

"Yes," the teacher responded as he walked down the stairs. He had been up in the master bedroom putting stuff away.

"Is Sally back with the others?" Piper asked as she set her box on the now large pile.

"No," Paul said as he pulled out his phone to call his wife. "Hey Sally, did you know everything is here already?... Yep, it's in a large pile all boxed up… How did it all get here?... The gods?... Well we'll see you all soon."

"Is everyone on their way back?" Frank asked as he carried the last box in from their first trip. Everyone had gone to help Sally and Paul pack up. So with everyone going, it meant lots of hands, and vehicles to help the process along.

"Yep," Paul said as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"Oh, look at this!" Hazel said as she opened a scrapbook from a box that she was sorting through. The scrapbook was full of pictures of Percy and Annabeth from over the years. It held pictures that Sally had taken, pictures that the two had taken of themselves, and pictures others had taken. Most of the pictures were of the two, but there were a few that held Percy, Annabeth, and someone else, or a group of them.

"I remember that," Grover said as he looked over Hazel's shoulder. The picture was of the three right after they had returned the Zeus's Master Bolt. They were gathered around the campfire roasting marshmallows. Grover's smile turned sad as he continued to stare at the photo. It was days before Luke had admitted that he was a traitor.

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel asked as she noticed the satyr's mood plummet.

"We were all so young. It's hard to believe that this was five years ago," Grover said as he continued to stare at the picture.

"Who's that?" Hazel asked as she finally noticed Luke in the background. He had a forced smile on his face. He looked like he was putting way to much effort into having fun.

"A hero," Grover said simply as he walked out of the room. He couldn't bear to say any more.

"Is Grover okay?" Hazel asked as she closed the scrapbook.

"The titan war was hard on everyone. Friends betrayed friends, sibling against sibling. It was harder on some than others," Rachel said as watched her friend walk away.

"But who was Luke?" Hazel asked. She heard the name a few times when she had been at Camp Half-Blood, but it was always in a somber tone.

"Luke-" Rachel started, but the words died in her throat. 'Who was Luke to her?' she asked herself. She had never met him, except when he had become Kronos. But she had heard many stories. Some of a brave hero that was strong in battle, then some of him as a traitor, killing demigods that would not stand with Kronos.

"Luke died in the final battle against Kronos. He gave his life to stop the titan king," Chris said as he walked into the room.

"Oh," Hazel said as she put the scrapbook away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he died a hero, and because of that we're all still here," Chris said as he smiled at the daughter of Pluto.

"We're back!" Sally called as she opened the door to the house.

"Wow!" Hope said as she rushed inside to see the pile of all her family's stuff. "I didn't know we had so much stuff."

"Come on," Piper said as she snapped out of her stupor. "Let's find your stuff and take it up to your room."

"Can we paint my room purple and blue?" asked as she found her suitcase.

"Yes, we can paint your room," Sally said as she looked at the pile of boxes.

"Yea!" Hope squealed as she ran up the stairs, forgetting all about her suitcase.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Annabeth said as she grabbed the little girl's suitcase.

* * *

"Finally," Percy said as he sank down to his bed. It had been a long day. Even though the gods had saved them a few hours' worth of packing, there still was a lot that had to be done. Namely painting his little sister's room.

That was an adventure in and of itself. After a quick run to Walmart, Paul had brought back royal blue and a purple that matched the shirts from Camp Jupiter. So after the paint had arrived, Percy, Annabeth, Hope, and Sally had started painting the once white walls. Everything was going well, that was until Hope accidently flung paint at Percy. She had excitedly dipped her brush in the paint and pulled it out to fast. As she pulled it out to go paint, she ended up flinging at her big brother. Percy had then flung paint at Annabeth. Soon everything was covered in paint, including the people that were inside of the room painting. The paint war had resulted in a blue and purple splatter painted room.

After they had gotten cleaned up, and the room had dried. Percy and Annabeth had helped Hope move into her new room, which was right beside Percy's room. They had taken everything out of the room to be able to paint the walls. So they were then forced to move everything back into the room.

But at the end of the day, everyone was rewarded with his mom's blue, homemade, chocolate chip cookies. And in his opinion, made everything worth it.

"Hey, dinner time," Annabeth said as she walked into Percy's room.

"Of course, I get comfy and it's time to do something else," Percy said as sarcasm laced his voice.

"You don't have to eat," Annabeth said as rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I'm coming," Percy said as he stood up. "How dare you think that I wouldn't eat?"

"Come on," Annabeth said as she led the way to the dining room.

* * *

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Hope asked as she helped set the table.

"Well, these are very special plates," Sally said as helped set the table as well.

"Special?" Hope asked as she picked up the plate she had just sat down. 'There's nothing special about it,' she thought to herself.

"You see, they fill with what you want to eat," Sally said. "All you have to do is just think about it."

"Really!" Hope exclaimed as she put the plate back on the table and climbed into the chair. "I want mommy's blue waffles," she said quietly with her eyes closed. Hope let out a squeal of delight when she opened her eyes and there, on her plate, was a small pile of blue waffles. "Mommy!"

"I see," Sally said as she placed her last plate. "But if you're going to have blue waffles you need a fruit to go along with it."

"Aww," Hope said as she realized that she wouldn't be able to just fill up on waffles.

"Yes, blue waffles," Percy said as he sat down beside his sister and took her plate.

"Those are mine!" she shouted as she tried to reach over and grab her food.

"Ooh, waffles" Leo said as he took the waffles from Percy.

"Hey!" both Hope and Percy shouted as Valdez took a bite of the waffles that were once Hope's.

"Here," Annabeth said as she handed an empty plate to Hope.

"Blue waffles," Hope huffed as she stared at her plate. But her eyes quickly lit up as she saw more blue waffles appear on her plate.

"Hope," her mother called as she walked into the kitchen.

"And strawberries," Hope added quickly.

"You too, Percy," Sally said as she sent a look to Percy telling him that needed something healthy on his plate.

"Fine," Percy grumbled as strawberries appeared next to his blue waffles.

"Finally," Clarisse said as she and Frank walked in from the back yard where they had been training. Clarisse had insisted that she had to train at least once a day. So Frank had volunteered to fight his half sister.

"Ooh blue waffles," Piper said as she sat down beside Annabeth.

Soon everyone was sitting around the table eating blue waffles and laughing as they ate a meal together as one big family.

"Stop, you're going to drown your waffles," Annabeth said as she watched Percy dump more syrup on his waffles.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, I can't drown and neither can my waffles," Percy said as he remembered saying something similar a few months ago.

"Can I have more syrup?" Hope asked. She had finished her waffles, but she wanted the sugary syrup to eat.

Percy smiled and was about to pour syrup on his sister's empty plate when he heard his mother. "Perseus Jackson!" she snapped.

"Sorry," Percy winced as he realized his mistake.

"Please?" Hope asked.

"No, you are not going to just eat a plate full of syrup," Sally said as she refused to let her daughter just eat syrup.

"But Leo did," Hope whined. She couldn't understand why the older boy got to eat pure syrup off his plate.

In that instant, Leo knew he was caught. He thought, so far, that he had successfully been eating syrup with no one noticing him. He now realized that the youngest one of them had caught him. It surprised him even more, because she hadn't been paying much attention to him.

"Leo," Sally snapped as she switched her attention farther down the table.

"Yes ma'am?" Leo asked as he refused to meet the woman's gaze.

"Is this true?" she asked as she continued to stare at him.

"Yes ma'am," Leo said as shut his eyes. Here it comes, he was going to get an earful from Percy mother. He was going to get yelled at like he always did from his "mothers." He always managed to do something to make them mad.

Sally watched as the young man close his eyes and try to become as small as possible. Her frustration immediately turned to concern, then to love as she took a deep breath. 'He's expecting me to yell at him,' she thought. She tried to remember what Piper had said about Leo. She quickly sorted through all the information in her head. 'Yes, he moved from foster home to foster home. He was then on the run for a while,' Sally remembered.

Everyone waited for something to happen. They were waiting for Sally to either continue to yell at Leo, or for the boy to spontaneously combust.

"Well," Sally began with a soft smile on her face, "I guess that you've filled up on sweets then?"

Leo looked up shocked. Shocked that he hadn't been yelled at, shocked to see Sally's eyes twinkling with love as she looked at him.

"Sweets?" Hope asked as she spoke up.

"Blue cookies," Sally said as she looked at her youngest. She then sent Leo a soft smile telling him that he was not in trouble.

* * *

"Mommy, will you tell me a story?" Hope asked as she snuggled underneath her covers. After dinner, Hope had taken a bath and now she was ready for bed.

"Oh, can I?" Percy asked like a child, bouncing with excitement. He had been passing his sister's room to tell her goodnight when he had heard the question.

"Sure," Sally said as she snuggled next to her daughter to listen to her son.

"Let me tell you a story of a hero," Percy began with lopsided grin. Percy told the story of how he got pulled into his now crazy life, but telling the story as if it had happened hundreds of years ago, though. He played down a lot of the dangerous parts. As he was telling the story, he remembered what it was like at the beginning of his adventures. "So the hero ran into the throne room with his two best friends."

"She's asleep," Sally said as she shifted from her position as Percy started telling about returning Zeus's Master Bolt.

Percy looked over at his sister, he was lost in thought.

"Percy," his mom called out. "Percy, it's going to be okay."

"I know," Percy said. "I just realized all that I've been through. Everything that we've survived. All the bad that has happened."

"But through the bad, a lot of good has come out of it," Sally said as she wrapped her arms around her son. "You met Annabeth, and you've made wonderful friends."

"I know, but still," Percy choked.

"Shh," Sally said as she continued hugging her son. "It's alright."

* * *

 **Okay, so I've decided that Sally's going to mom to everyone. There will be mom moments between Sally and each of the demigods. Mainly because they either have never had a "real" mom, or they miss their mom. Also, the reason why Hope didn't know about the plates is because they are trying to keep the magic and gods out of her life for as long as possible. But sooner or later, they were going to have to eat off the enchanted plates.**

 **Here are the schedules that I have so far:**

Annabeth

 **1 Chemistry**

 **2 English**

 **3 Calculus**

 **4 study hall**

 **Lunch lunch**

 **5 Art**

 **6 world History**

 **7 Greek**

 **8 Gym**

Percy

 **1 Chemistry**

 **2 ?**

 **3 English**

 **4 study hall**

 **5 Pre-Calc**

 **6 world history**

 **7 greek**

 **8 Gym**

 **So this is what the schedules are going to look like. I still haven't decided on what else I should put in Percy's schedule. If you have any ideas let me know. Also the others have lots of holes in their schedules so send me an idea or two.**

 **Thank you all for reading! You are all amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I am not a science major. I hate science with a passion so don't judge me. Please forgive me as I make up a few things that happen in class. I know that it probably would never be able to happen, but hey! This is a magical world and this is my story.**

 **Also I wanted to let you know, that sometimes I'll focus on a particular class for a whole chapter, or do something like I did here, where I picked random periods and tell what is happening in them.**

* * *

 **Monday at school**

 **August 29**

 **1** **st** **period**

"So," Mr. Pierce, or Poseidon to the demigods, said as he began his lesson. "We're going to be mixing the different chemicals that you see in front of you and your partner. The object of today's lesson is for you all too just see what different chemicals will do when they are mixed together." Poseidon had spent most of yesterday, Sunday, sitting in his class room reading his chemistry text books. He needed to make sure that he knew something about chemistry if he was supposed to be teaching it.

So yesterday he had spent time reading and mixing chemicals to see the different reactions. He wanted to make sure that nothing exploded in his face. He would never hear the end of it from Athena if one of their children had mixed a few chemicals together and had gotten hurt that way. 'Wouldn't that be the way to go?' Poseidon thought. 'After surviving gods, giants, titans, and monsters, one of them died because they mixed together some chemicals.'

"So, pick a partner, and head to the back of the class room to the lab stations that I have set up for you," Mr. Pierce told all of his students.

Percy sat beside Annabeth in the back of the room at their lab station, looking at a test tube full of powder. "So we're just supposed to mix these things?" Percy asked as he picked up another test tube to examine the elements that his father had placed in the test tube.

Annabeth was eyeing each test tube carefully. She knew that on their own, each chemical was harmless, but together they may not be.

"Check this out," Jason whispered as he dumped a little bit of two different elements into a beaker that was boiling away over a flame. The liquid turned red, then green, before dissipating.

"Awesome," Percy said as he watched the colors switch. "What will these do?" Percy asked as he poured a little bit of each into the beaker that was boiling in front of him and Annabeth. At first nothing happened. The powders just dissolved into the liquid.

"Add a little bit more," Annabeth said as she grabbed a liquid to add to Percy's concoction.

"What's that?" Percy asked as he dumped more into the boil.

"Not too much," Annabeth warned as her eyes were fixed on what she was holding. "Jason, I need yours as well."

Seeing the look in Annabeth's eye, Jason refused to hand over his and Piper's chemicals to her.

"Jason," Annabeth said as she took her eyes away from her liquid.

"Annabeth, I don't think that it would be a good idea," Jason said as he slid his tray of chemicals farther away from his blonde friend.

"Fine," Annabeth huffed as she focused again on her own liquid.

"Should I be frightened?" Piper asked as she watched her friend evilly eye the liquid that was in her hands.

"Oh yes," Annabeth said as she poured the full test tube into the beaker.

"What's supposed to happen?" Percy asked as he watched their mixture do nothing.

"It was supposed to shoot out like a volcano," Annabeth huffed. She didn't care if she sounded childish. She was playing with chemicals and no one could tell her no. She had actually almost gotten kicked out of a school when she was little for breaking into a science room and mixing chemicals together. She had managed to get into the flammable cabinet and mix a lot of the dangerous chemicals together. She had been quite adventurous with her chemicals before she had run away.

"Well, I need all of you to clean up your stations. Please properly dispose of your solutions and leave all of your unused chemicals back in their proper places," Mr. Pierce said as he walked around the room as the bell would be ringing any minute.

Sighing, Annabeth started cleaning up. She was still upset that she hadn't created a volcano like she had when she was younger. "Maybe we should have used more," Annabeth muttered to herself.

"Uh, Annabeth," Percy said as she tapped his girlfriend.

"What Seaweed Brain?" she asked as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Is it supposed to do that?" he asked as the creation started bubbling dangerously and shifting colors.

"Get down!" Annabeth yelled as she dragged Percy under the lab station with her. As soon as they were safely under the station, the sound of a small explosion and glass shattering filled the air.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Pierce asked as he practically ran to the back of the room as the smoke and debris cleared the air.

Annabeth was sitting under her lab station laughing uncontrollably with Percy. "That was great!" she said as carefully climbed out from under the station. She was careful to avoid glass and the chemical that was all over the floor.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Pierce said angrily. "Office now."

Percy and Annabeth gathered up their stuff in the front of the room and scurried out of the class room before they got into any more trouble.

"Alright everyone, carefully go collect your stuff from the front of the room and head to your next class," Mr. Pierce said as he sighed at the mess his son had made. He was glad that he had a free period next to be able to fix the mess his son had made.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **period**

"Dude," Scott said as he sat beside Percy in English.

"What?" Percy asked innocently, he had feeling what Scott was going to say. He had heard whispers in the hallway about his and Annabeth's explosion in first period.

"I heard you and your girlfriend tried to destroy the science room," Scott said excitedly.

"Really?" Percy asked as he listened to his friend.

"Totally, how much trouble did you get in?" Scott asked. He braced himself for the news that his captain would not be at practice for the next week.

"None, Annabeth convinced Mrs. Martin not to give us detention," Percy said as he pulled out his note book for his step father's class.

"Dude! How!" Scott shouted in surprise.

"Never try and argue against Annabeth," Percy said.

"Good morning everyone," Paul said as he walked into his class room as the bell rang. "Let's take roll and begin."

Paul quickly started calling off names on his list. Seeing how it was only the fourth day of school, he had yet to memorize everyone's names and faces. "Is Danielle Tracy here?" Paul asked as he came to the name.

"Sorry I'm late," Danielle said as she strode into the room. Her eyes scanned the room until she saw who she was looking for. She smiled as she walked over to the empty seat beside the boy. "Hi," she giggled flirtatiously.

"Hi," Percy said back. He could smell the perfume that was coming from the girl that sat next to him. The smell was so bad that he wanted to gag. But, being polite, he put a smile on his face. "You're new here aren't you? I'm Percy."

"Now that everyone is here," Paul began. "I wanted to talk to you about your upcoming projects."

At the word projects, everyone in the class let out a groan.

"Now, now, I know that it is the beginning of the second week of school, but if you're not careful, it will sneak up on you. So I have decided, to avoid any problems, I will put you in groups. You and your partners need to pick up a sheet from my desk when I call your names. The sheet contains the list of books that you can do your project on and all the requirements," Paul said as he shuffled a few papers around on his desk. He started looking around for group list.

"Sir why do we have to start now?" asked a dark haired boy from the back of the class. He had the look of utter disdain on his face as he was told that he would need to start doing homework now.

"The project may be due at the end of the semester, but it is worth a good part of your grade. You are all seniors, and so this is one of two senior projects for my class. So the sooner you start working on it, the better. Ask anyone who has taken this class," Paul answered. "Now if there are no further question, I'll announce your groups and you can meet for the remainder of my class to plan." When no one raised their hands or said anything, Paul nodded. "Then let's begin:

In group A. Donavon, Michael, and Jessica.

Group B. is Jenna, Mark, and Patrick.

Group C. is Ashlee, Taylor, and Richard.

Group D. is Kathy, James, and Seth.

Group E. Matt, Brennon, and Carl.

Group F. is Percy, Scott, and Danielle.

And Group G. is Alex, Nicole, and Aaron."

"Yes!" Percy shouted as he high fived Scott. "Senior project together."

"I guess we will be getting to know each other," Danielle said as she winked at Percy.

"Sure," Percy said nervously. 'Not another one,' Percy thought to himself.

"Okay," Scott started, quickly trying to change subjects. "I met this one girl on Friday. She's super cute and funny, you should meet her."

"Do you remember her name," Percy challenged as he started doodling in his note book. He was doodling his and Annabeth's name in ancient Greek.

"Um," Scott said as he tried to remember the girl's name.

"Thought so," Percy smirked as he continued doodling for the rest of the class period as Danielle kept trying to get his attention.

* * *

 **7** **th** **period**

"Alright listen up," Mr. Brown said as he walked around his class room. Hephaestus was pretty excited about the assignment, but he was doing well with hiding his emotions. "I want you to start thinking about robotics. So pick a partner and start planning."

"Frank!" Hazel said immediately as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Sure!" Frank said excitedly. Of course he knew nothing about robotics, scratch that technology. Technology hated him. The first day he had gotten the new phone from the Hephaestus cabin, the thing went haywire. Leo had said that it was just a short in the wiring, but no one else had a problem. Then when he was younger his mom's computer shorted out when he had touched it. So needless to say, he had no idea what to do.

"This is going to be so cool," Hazel said as she start writing down ideas about their robot.

"Couple problems," Frank said as he started thinking things through. "Technology hates me, and you don't know a lot about technology."

Hazel immediately stopped writing, she had been so wrapped in being able to work on a project with Frank that she had totally forgotten that she was born in 1928. "Right," Hazel said as she put down her pencil.

"Maybe you should find a different partner," Frank said shamefully. He didn't want Hazel to fail the project because of him.

"What?" Hazel asked. The first thought that went through her mind was, 'He's ashamed of me.'

"I mean, I don't want you to fail because of me. You deserve someone that can help you get a good grade. Not someone who will mess up," Frank said as he refused to look at Hazel.

"No, I want you," Hazel said as she grabbed Frank's hand. She was relieved at Frank's answer but also worried that Frank would think so little of himself. "You're my boyfriend and that's enough."

"But-" Frank tried to protest.

"I don't care if our robot fails as long as you're my partner," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Frank blushed as Hazel's lips touched his cheek. "I'll be you're partner," Frank said confidently.

"Good, because I have no idea what I'm doing," Hazel laughed as she pointed to her list of items.

"Well arms are typically a good idea," Frank laughed as he looked over the list.

* * *

 **After school**

"Alright, listen up!" Coach Schmitt yelled at the collection of teenagers that stood before him. "You all did well in last week's meet. It wasn't bad for our first meet of the year. You all did well, and I expect to you get better. Good job Percy for first place over all."

"Thanks," Percy said as he blushed. Everyone was staring at him. There was something about the attention that Percy still didn't like. He hated it at school and he hated it at the Camps. It was something to do with the fact that he was the son of Poseidon and everyone looked to him to be the leader.

"Ok, let's get practicing for next week's meet," Coach Schmitt said as he walked out of the way so the men's and women's team go head to the pool.

"Dude, how are you so good?" Scott asked as he and Percy walked to the pool. He then sat down beside his best friend on the edge of the pool. Everyone else was in the pool except for him, Percy, and the two female captains.

"I don't know" Percy lied. He couldn't tell his best mortal friend that he was the son of a Greek god and that was why he was so good in the water. "I've just always loved water. I mean my mom and I used to go to this cabin and it was the best. Just the two of us, and the ocean."

"Man, that is so awesome. I wish my parents were that cool," Scott said as he watched his teammates practice.

"Jackson, Steele, get in the water before I have to pick new Captains!" coach yelled at the two.

"We're going," Percy yelled as he slipped into the water like a fish.

"Today, I'm going to beat you," Scott said as he slid into the pool right after Percy.

"That'll be the day," Percy smirked.

* * *

"I'm in his group for our senior project," Danielle bragged to the other girls that were trying out for the cheer squad. Tryouts were now over and they were all in the girl's locker room changing to go home. "The two of us will be spending so much time together! I give it a week before he tries to ask me out."

"You're so lucky!" another girl gushed. "There's no doubt that the two of you would make the cutest couple."

"Just think about it! The cheer captain and the captain of the swim team, dating!" a brunette girl said excitedly. "The perfect couple to rule the school.

At that comment, a girl scoffed. "You are forgetting an important fact," a blonde said as she straightened up.

"Oh and what's that?" Danielle demanded. 'Who does she think she is?'

"He's got a girlfriend," the blonde said as she put the rest of her clothes in her backpack. She was not in the mood to listen to a bunch of wanna be Barbie's.

"What?" she screeched. 'No, that's impossible, he can't have a girlfriend.'

"Scott said that Percy's got a girlfriend," the blonde continued as she shouldered her bag. She wanted to get out of the locker room before something happened, mainly before she did something.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"Cara Stanley," the blonde, Cara, said.

"Oh right, you're new here too," Danielle said as she remembered the blonde from the first day of school.

"I am," Cara said defensively.

"You know, it's always good to have friends," Danielle said. "You're pretty enough to be seen around me."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Cara hissed as she pushed Danielle out of her way. "I don't like girls that just want to use a guy and be done with him. You're no better than a whore then. I also don't need you to help my reputation."

"Uh," Danielle exclaimed in disgust as Cara shoved her. "Bitch!"

"What did you call me?" Cara asked as she came to a stiff halt as she was about to leave the locker room.

"I said bitch," Danielle said with a smirk on her face. She was proud that she had gotten a response from the girl in front of her.

"Takes one to know one, slut," Cara said as she walked out of the locker room and into the gym with the pool. It was the quickest way to the parking lot where her car was parked.

"Hey!" Danielle screamed as she ran into the gym after Cara. "Hey!" she cried out again when Cara refused to answer her.

"What!" Cara demanded as she stopped walking away. Cara took a deep breath before she said or did something that would get her expelled. She did not need her mother sending her back to the Lady's academy in Maine.

"No one talks to me like that!" Danielle shouted.

"Well your parents should! You're no better than a two year old," Cara said as she turned around to leave.

Looking around the gym, Danielle's eyes lit up with glee. Swim practice was over and everyone was gone. "Well I hope you don't mind a swim," Danielle sneered as she pushed the blonde into the water.

Cara's eyes lit up with fear as she felt weightless in the moments before she hit the water. "Help!" she screamed as she hit the water.

"Get yourself out of this mess," she heard Danielle scoff as the sound of her heels retreated.

For a second Cara thought that maybe she would be able to touch the bottom and just be able to stand up. But when she couldn't find the bottom of the pool, she started flailing. The pool was too deep for her to be able to touch. Fear over took her mind as she was barely able to struggle up to the surface.

"Help!" she screamed again thrashing with all her might. Cara continued to struggle to keep her head above the water. She may not have been able to swim but she wasn't going to give up. "Help!" she screamed again as she heard the sound of water splashing.

"Easy," a voice said as they wrapped their arms around her.

"Over here, Percy," Cara heard Scott's voice come from the side of the pool.

"Just hold onto me," she assumed Percy said as he swam to the edge of the pool with her in tow.

"I got you," Scott said as he reached down and helped to hull Cara out of the pool.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked once they both were out of the pool.

"I… I think so," Cara stammered as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"What happened," Scott asked as he placed his towel around her shoulders.

Cara noticed the amount of concern that was in Scott's voice as he made sure she was ok. "I was pushed into the pool," she said as she used the towel to start drying herself off with.

"Who pushed you?" Percy demanded protectively.

"The new girl Danielle," Cara said as she dried her face. She dried her face from not only water from the pool but also the tears that had leaked from her eyes. Cara silently cursed herself as she felt so weak.

"Why?" Scott asked as he sent his friend a look of calm down.

"We had a fight in the locker room after try outs," Cara said as she tried to sort out her feelings. "Things were said, I made her mad and she pushed me into the water."

"Come on, let's get you dried off," Scott said as he helped Cara to her feet. "Oh, by the way Percy, this is Cara."

"The amazing girl?" Percy whispered with a smirk. It was supposed to only loud enough for Scott to hear, but from the light chuckle that emitted from Cara, she had heard.

"Shut up," Scott said as he blushed.

* * *

 **Okay so I know that it is total, saw that coming, with Danielle and Percy being in the same group. But this is a high school fan fic so there is going to be high school drama. Also I couldn't resist. It was too great of a temptation. I have big plans for this. Mahwahahah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I was doing research because I was looking up were they were living at and how to get to the house. So what I found was everything was over twenty minutes away. So I decided that you are going to have to pretend a little bit with me. If I go any farther away, it would be pointless for all the demigods to be attending Goode. So imagine there is a small secluded strip right along the shore that they live at and it's a twenty minute drive from Goode. Sorry, but unless you have a better idea, this is what I'm going with.**

* * *

 **Tuesday August 30th**

"She was pushed into the pool yesterday," Percy said as he stood beside his new friend, Cara, in Mrs. Martin's office. Annabeth was waiting for the two outside of the office.

"You were?" Mrs. Martin asked concerned about the young blonde that stood in front of her.

"Danielle pushed me into the pool," Cara confirmed as she looked down at her shoes. She absolutely hated principal's offices. It usually meant that she was on the verge of getting kicked out of school, again.

"Why on earth would she do something like that?" Mrs. Martin asked. She did not like the fact that one of her new students was being bullied. She liked it even less knowing that it was one of her other new students doing the bullying.

"I um…" Cara started. 'How am I supposed to say that I called her a slut because she's lusting after Percy?' she asked herself as she momentarily looked Mrs. Martin in the eyes.

Mrs. Martin saw the look of hesitancy flash across the young girl's face. "Percy do you mind giving us a moment to talk in private?"

"Sure," Percy said as he slipped out of the office. He knew that Mrs. Martin would deal with whatever fairly. Out of all the principal's that he had ever had, Mrs. Martin had been the fairest. She listened to both sides, and she personally took a stand against bullying. She, along with Paul, were the main reasons why he was still at Goode. She saw potential in Percy that not a lot of other teachers could.

"Is she ok?" Annabeth asked as she waited for her boyfriend. She was sitting on the bench outside of the office fidgeting. Yes, she had ADHD, she was just able to control it a lot better. But sitting outside the principal's office made her fidgety.

"Mrs. Martin wanted to talk to her alone," Percy said as he sat beside Annabeth on the bench outside of the office.

Annabeth nodded her head in understanding. As she waited for her friend, Annabeth's mind started wandering back to how she had met the other blonde.

 **Flash back**

Annabeth had been waiting beside Percy's Jeep when he had come out dripping wet with Scott and Cara beside him. At first Annabeth had been mad that Percy had been late. She had been locked out of the Jeep waiting for Percy for a half an hour. She was ready to give her boyfriend an ear full when he had finally come out of the building. Her anger quickly faded as when she saw that Percy was dripping wet and so was one of the new girls. Her mind went blank with confusion.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she eyed her sopping wet boyfriend. She gave him a look that asked, 'Why are you wet?'

"Sorry," Percy said as he gave his girlfriend a lopsided grin. As he was grinning, he went to kiss his girlfriend, but Annabeth stopped him before he could kiss her.

"No, not until you're dry Seaweed Brain," she said as she kept him at arm's length. "I'm not getting wet because of you."

"Fine," Percy said as he shook his head to wring out the water. He made sure that he got Annabeth and everyone else wet.

"You're not a dog," Annabeth said as she tried to use her backpack as a shield. Her backpack did a poor job of keeping her dry as her boyfriend shook himself like a dog.

"Oi! Dude!" Scott said as he got hit with water. He had stayed relatively dry through the whole ordeal with getting Cara out of the pool.

Percy just continued to grin as his friend and girlfriend tried to avoid getting wet. "Annabeth, this is Cara," Percy introduced once he was satisfied that he had gotten most of the water out of his hair. Since he had been with Cara and Scott since he had gotten out of the pool, he hadn't been able to use his powers to avoid getting wet.

"Hey," Annabeth said as she smiled at the wet girl. At first Cara refused to meet Annabeth's. She just couldn't bring herself to look at the girl who indirectly caused her to almost drown. "What happened?" she asked as she noticed Cara's red eyes when the other girl finally did look up.

"She was pushed into the pool," Scott said.

"What?" Annabeth asked shocked.

"Danielle pushed me into the pool after cheer tryouts," Cara reiterated as she shifted the towel that was still draped around her shoulders. Cara was very much aware of how beautiful Annabeth was. She knew that all of Annabeth's beauty came without her even trying. Much like her if she wouldn't wear a hoodie and raggedy jeans. 'Maybe that was the reason why I wear them?' Cara thought to herself. 'I wear them so people don't think of me as a prize.'

Annabeth could literally see the wheels turning in Cara's mind. She almost knew exactly what she was thinking about. Annabeth, at that moment, became self-conscious as she looked down at her old shirt and plain jeans. She hadn't been trying, but when she had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that morning, she realized that no matter what she wore, she would always have some natural beauty that would show. 'Probably Aphrodite trying to keep things interesting,' she grumbled in her mind.

"Do you need a ride home?" Annabeth asked. It was the least they could do for the wet girl.

"No thanks, my car is parked over there," Cara said as she pointed to her old, purple, Chevy Caviler. She knew that the girl was just being polite, but she didn't want people to compare her the tall blonde that was in front of her. 'She's prettier than I could ever be,' Cara told herself.

Ever since she had been pushed into the pool, Cara's confidence had begun to waver. She couldn't get her mind to focus. All she could think about was her insecurities. She had almost drown, and now she was drowning in her insecurities and fears. She couldn't find her brave face that she showed every day to the world.

"You should report Danielle for what she did," Annabeth said. Annabeth hated bullies. She hated when they bullied her, her friends, or anyone in general.

"No, I caused her to push me," Cara said as she refused to meet Annabeth's gaze. 'I was defending…' her mind started.

"Oh, oh," Annabeth said as she saw the subtle glance that was thrown at Percy. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Especially knowing how bad some of the cheerleaders could be.

"We'll go with you," Percy said as he gestured to the three of them.

"Still, I was the reason that she pushed me into the pool," Cara said simply.

"It doesn't matter, she pushed you into the pool. You could have drown," Scott told her.

"Ok," Cara said as she took a deep breath. She could do this. She hadn't started it. She would have Scott there, and his friends. She could talk to the principal.

 **End flashback**

Percy and Annabeth sat on the bench waiting for their friend to come out of the office. Scott soon joined them as he rushed into the school from waking up late. He had run all the way to the school from his apartment.

"Where's Cara?" Scott asked as he looked around for the girl that he had a crush on.

"She's in talking with Mrs. Martin," Annabeth said as she held Percy's hand. Percy had been rubbing circles on the back of her hand while they were waiting for Cara to get done.

"You need to get to class," Mrs. Stallman said as the bell rang to let everyone know they had four minutes to get to their class before it began.

"But?" Scott asked as he started to protest. He had just gotten there, he couldn't go to class now.

"I can assure you that Ms. Stanley will be alright," Mrs. Stallman assured the three of them with a smile.

 **Inside of Mrs. Martin's office**

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Mrs. Martin asked as she gestured for Cara to sit in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Somethings were said, we made each other mad, and so she pushed me into the pool," Cara said simply. She knew that she would just get into trouble because she had started it.

"Tell me everything," Mrs. Martin said simply. "I want to know what was said."

Cara looked pleadingly into Mrs. Martin's eyes, she did not want to relive what had happened yesterday. But Mrs. Martin eyes were unwavering. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Cara started in on her story. "We were changing after tryouts. Danielle and some of the others were talking about how cute Percy was. They started acting like he was a piece of meat for their enjoyment," Cara hissed. She was still mad that they could talk about love that way. 'Love was supposed to be fought for and true. Not selfish,' she thought. "So I told them that Percy had a girlfriend, and Danielle freaked. Once she calmed down, she wanted me to be in her friend group. I denied and said that I didn't need her help to make friends. So when I tried to leave she called me a bitch. I called her a slut," she admitted shamefully. 'Great now she's going to focus on that and say that I deserved it,' she thought before she continued on with her story. "I pushed my way past her and into the gym with the pool to cut across to my car. Danielle followed me and pushed me into the pool."

"I see," Mrs. Martin said as she continued to watch the posture of the young girl in front of her. "And how does Percy and Scott fit into all of this, beside what was said in the locker room?"

"Um, I can't swim," Cara said embarrassed. "So when I was pushed I started to drown. If it hadn't been for Percy jumping into the pool after me, I would have drown."

Mrs. Martin was silent for a few moments. She was thinking about what was said. Finally deciding on what to say, she spoke up. "You are not in trouble given the circumstances. I will be speaking to Danielle and her parents on what has happened. I will then speak to the board about proper actions that need to be taken. I do not tolerate bullying here in my school. Danielle will be dealt with," Mrs. Martin said as the first bell rang.

Cara let out a sigh of relief. This was the first time a principal had ever believed her and taken her side. "I'm not in trouble?"

"No, you are not. Now, why don't you head to class and I'll let you know of the outcome," Mrs. Martin said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Cara said as she practically ran out of the office to tell her new friends. She skidded to a stop outside of the secretary's office when she couldn't find her friends.

"I sent them to their classes," Mrs. Stallman said as she noticed the girl looking for her friends.

"Oh," she said in a defeated tone. She was hoping to tell her friends.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the dark**

"My Lord, isssn't it better if we dessstroy them now?" the voice rasped. The voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"No, I want them at their strongest," the male replied. His voice was harsh and commanding. "It will make breaking them so much more fun. The demigods will never know what hit them when I am ready to rise."

"Of courssse massster," the voice rasped out. The voice was becoming more defined as it talked. As the voice spoke the more feminine it got. "Shall I prepare the othersss?" the female voice asked.

"No, let them be," the male voice flowed. "When the time is right, we will summon them forth. For now we don't need them."

"But Uranuss-" the female questioned before she was cut off.

"Do not say my name!" Uranus lashed out in rage. "You never know if they are watching!"

"But sssurely not a sssingle of thossse filthy demigodsss are powerful enough?" the female voice cowered.

"I should have just left you to rot, Lamia," Uranus said. "That kind of thinking it what led to my treacherous son's down fall and my wife's slumber once again. They underestimated what these demigods could do. But I have learned something from their failures. I know of a way to beat them and the gods."

"My…my lord?" Lamia stuttered out in fear.

"The gods will do anything to protect this generation of heroes. Their beloved children that most have fought in two wars. They have gained the grace of the gods," Uranus mused as he waved his solidifying hand over a basin of still water, creating a mirror to view the demigods through. The two watched as a single demigod ran through a hallway shouting at someone or something.

Lamia hissed in displeasure as she watched the child of the gods who had destroyed her. 'Yessss, they will pay. They will all pay,' Lamia gleamed in her mind. She would help see the down fall of the gods. And she would be starting with the children that they so loved.

* * *

"Guys!" Leo shouted as he ran through the halls ways after school. He couldn't find any of his friends in the hall ways. 'Of course, someone breaks my machine, and I get left behind,' Leo fumed as he walked out into the parking lot to see if any of his friends had happened to wait.

Normally it wouldn't have been that big of deal. He had been driving to school the last couple of days, but today Grover had insisted on driving. So Leo handed over the set of keys to his black car to Grover. Leo was seriously starting to regret letting the satyr drive.

"You all left me!" Leo shouted as he looked around the parking lot to trying to find one of the vehicles the gods had given them. "If Festus was here with me he wouldn't have left me!" Leo continued to shout.

"Do you need a ride?" a voice asked behind Leo.

"Don't do that to me!" Leo screamed in fright at the girl who had spoken up from behind him. He was so caught up in his ranting that he hadn't heard the girl come up behind him.

"Well if you're going to yell at me, I won't give you a ride," the blonde hair girl stated in irritation as she started walking away. "God, you don't have yell at me when I am trying to help you," she muttered in irritation.

"Sorry," Leo apologized quickly. He didn't want to lose his only chance of getting a ride home. "I'm Leo," he said as he stuck out his hand in attempt to get the girl to stop walking away.

"Cara," the blonde introduced.

"Oh, you're the one that Percy and Annabeth were talking about," Leo said as the lights turned on in his head.

"Yea, that's me. The girl that got pushed into the pool," Cara huffed as she continued walking to her Caviler.

"Hey wait up!" Leo yelled as he ran after the now even more upset girl.

"Get in," she ordered as she unlocked her car.

"Ok," Leo said as he quickly got into the car. He didn't want to make the girl even more upset than what she already was at him.

"Where do you live?" she asked as she started her car.

"Do you have a GPS?" Leo asked. It would be easier if he would just put the address into the house that the gods had given him and his friends, rather than trying to explain where he lives.

"Here," she said as she slipped her phone out of her pocket. "Put it in," she said as she hit her map quest app.

"Hey where's Leo?" Jason asked as he walked around the house looking for his best friend. He had finally started asking his friends if they had seen the son of Hephaestus after he couldn't find him.

"I think he's out in the forge," Thalia said as she sat with Hazel working on their homework. Thalia was getting annoyed at her homework. None of it made any sense to her, and Hazel wasn't fairing any better.

"That was the first place that I checked and he wasn't there," Jason stated in confusion.

"Is Seaweed Brain back?" Thalia asked as she looked up from her homework.

"I think so, I saw Annabeth as I was looking for Leo," Jason said. He was starting to worry about his best friend.

"Yo Kelp Head!" Thalia screeched as she put down her pencil. Looking for the boy who, when they had first met, had a crush on her, was more entertaining than working on her homework.

"What?" Percy shouted as he walked in from outside a few seconds later. He walked in through the back door that was located in the kitchen.

"Where's Leo?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Percy answered in confusion as looked around at everyone that was in the room. He had come home by himself. Annabeth had needed to get home early so she had left with Grover. As soon as practice was over, he had left school. He didn't know that any of them had stayed behind.

"Didn't he ride back with you?" Hazel asked as she took a break from her homework as well.

"No, I didn't know that Valdez needed a ride. I thought he had the black car?" Percy asked trying to clarify the information in his head.

"I drove today," Grover said as he walked into the dining room. He had heard the yelling that was happening in the dining room. "Rachel, Annabeth, Calypso, and I had rode back together."

"So we left Leo," Percy said as he realized that they had left their friend at school.

Everyone who was in the room silently cursed. The whole point of them going to Goode was so that way they would be together. They hadn't even been at Goode for a week and had already broken the number one reason why they were there.

"Do you want to come in?" came the sound of Leo's voice from the front door.

"You live here?" Cara's voice asked in amazement as she walked into the house after Leo.

"Yea, I live here with my friends and Percy's parents," Leo responded as he led Cara into the dining room. "Hey guys!"

"Leo," Hazel stuttered out. Leo had just broken one of the rules that their parents had left for them.

"Oh right, this is Cara. She gave me a ride home after you all left me behind," Leo said as he sent an accusing glance at everyone in the room.

"This place is huge," Cara said as she turned around to try and see everything. She could see the wide open, spacious kitchen. She looked into the living room, the room she had just come through, to see a one huge L shaped couch.

"Prissy are you coming?" Clarisse demanded as she walked into the house to see if her victim was going to come back out and train with her. Clarisse wasn't paying attention as she walked through the back door carrying her sword, she was focused on getting her victim to train with her.

"Why does she have a sword?" Cara demanded as she froze once Clarisse walked into the room with all of them in it.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not posting for so long. I honestly just found my flash drive that held this story. I actually had quite a few chapters wrote. My plan is to update every other week. This story and Betrayed. I'm sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! my plan is to update on Mondays. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Why does she have a sword?" Cara demanded again when no one answered her. Cara was in panic mode at the moment. She had seen swords before in museums, so she knew it was real. But she also knew that it was not supposed to have a faint glow to it. She hadn't seen anything this weird since she was fourteen and her mom yanked her out of school for claiming that the principal was a cyclops like she had read about in her books.

"You can see the sword?" Percy choked out. He was the first one to recover.

"Yes?" Cara asked. Her mind wanted to explode. 'This is just like when I was a kid. The guy with a sword attacking that monster,' Cara thought as she started freaking out. Things that she had tried to suppress were coming at her in full force and she didn't know what to do.

"She can see your sword and she got through the boundary without Leo letting her through," Hazel said as she started connecting all of the dots.

"She's-" Percy started before his own words failed him.

"I'm what?" Cara demanded. "Crazy?" 'First I get pushed into a pool and now I'm going crazy again,' Cara thought to herself.

"Demigod," Annabeth said as she walked down the set of stairs.

"Demigod, what's a demigod?" she continued to demand as she started to hyperventilate.

"Has anything ever happened to you? Anything weird that you know shouldn't have been possible?" Annabeth asked in a calming voice.

"What are you? My Hagrid?" Cara shouted at Annabeth. She was starting to get hysterical. "This isn't freaking Harry Potter! There's no such thing as magic!"

"Well there's fake magic like that, and magic that is related to the Greek and Roman gods," Thalia said as she regained her composer.

"What?" Cara asked as she momentarily stopped yelling. "You mean like what Mr. Rattliff teaches? Myths about how cutting off the head of Medusa caused the birth a Pegasus? How there was a labyrinth with a beast called a Minotaur? How Kronos chopped up his father into little pieces and ruled?"

"Please, don't say their names?" Grover said as he shot a quick look outside. "Names have power."

"But they are stories that my mother used to tell me as a child. They are just myths and legends. They're not real," Cara panicked as she looked around the room at the now large group of demigods assembled in the room. There was a small voice in the back of her head that started arguing with her. Bringing up memories of stuff that should have been impossible to happen but she had watched it happen when she was little.

"You're a demigod," Jason said. "It's the only way that you would have been able to get through the boarder that we have set up around the property."

"A demigod? Half human and half god?" Cara asked as she sank down to a chair. This was a lot to process, even for her ADHD brain.

"Yes," Annabeth said as she sat beside her friend.

"All of you are demigods?" she asked as she looked around the room at the fifteen teens that were before her.

"Most of us are," Piper said as she sat on the other side on Cara. "Grover is a satyr, Calypso is a daughter of a Titan, and Rachel is human."

"You're human?" Cara asked the girl that she had known from the Ladies Academy in Maine.

"I'm an oracle," Rachel told her. "I can see bits and pieces of the future."

Cara was more shocked at that than she was finding out that her friends were only half human. "So what? You said that I'm a demigod?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "I'm guessing that you lived with your mom?"

Cara nodded her head. She didn't trust her words at the moment.

"So that means your dad is god," Piper said as she looked around the room. She was looking at all of her friends trying to decide if the girl beside her shared any similar traits with anyone in the room.

"I need a minute," Cara said as she stood up quickly, and pushed her way to the front door.

* * *

"He has a daughter!" Zeus exclaimed as he paced around the throne room, his anger coming off of him in waves. He was ready to start blasting people.

"Is it so shocking?" Aphrodite asked as she watched her favorite demigods talk with their newest family member.

"Do you realize how dangerous she is?" Zeus demanded. "It's bad enough that each of them have powers, and now they have her!"

"Love is not so bad!" Aphrodite shouted as she gained everyone's attention. "Love can be just as powerful as a hurricane. Love can be just as deadly as a raging fire. Love can be strong enough to hold together friendships, and a family!"

Zeus stopped, in fact all of the gods that were in assembly stopped what they were doing and looked at the goddess. They sometimes forgot that the goddess was the goddess of love. It was hard sometimes when all she would care about was how she looked. But there were other times when they would realize that Aphrodite could be just as fierce as themselves.

"So Eros has a daughter," Aphrodite continued. "Love is powerful, and she has a good heart. Let her train with them and learn how to fight and use her powers."

"After what happened last summer, I don't see them excepting her with open arms," Artemis said as she watched the daughter of Eros frantically pace back and forth in front of the house.

"You're referring to what happen with my son and Jason Grace?" Hades questioned. When Artemis nodded in agreement, Hades took it as a sign to continue. "I do agree that they will not just accept her with open arms. I know that she had nothing to do with what her father did, but it is easy to harbor a grudge."

* * *

"Cara," Annabeth said as she walked out the front door of the two story, white house.

"I just need a minute," Cara said as she tried to get a grip on her emotions. Her emotions were going haywire and her memories were not helping.

"What's your mother like?" Annabeth asked as she sat on the porch steps. The house had a spacious porch on the front. It wasn't as big as the one that was attached to the big house back at camp. But it was still large enough to have a porch swing and a table with two chairs around it.

"Caring," Cara said as she took a break from pacing. "Loving, supportive, the best," she said with a small chuckle. "My mom has this habit of knowing when I'm going through emotional pain and would always make me chocolate chip cookies. She said that chocolate chips help and the cookie was an excuse to eat the chocolate."

Annabeth smiled at her friend. "She sounds awesome."

"My mom said that was how she had met my dad," Cara told Annabeth. "My mom's ex-boyfriend had just broken up with her. She worked in a bakery and she was making cookies. She said that had been crying when a gentleman had come in to order some of my mom's famous cookies. When he saw her crying, he had started talking to her. They had begun talking. He came in every Thursday to order a dozen cookies. My mom said that in a way, he was courting her. Finally one day he asked her out onto a picnic. It was there he took one of my mom's cookies and told her that chocolate helps with anything and the dough was just an excuse."

Annabeth smiled as Cara described the scene to her.

"My mom said that they had went on a few more dates before, well, before I was conceived," Cara told Annabeth as she looked up from her shoes. "After that, my mom said she was only able to see him a few more times before he disappeared. I always hated my dad for leaving us, but my mom always said that he had to go."

Annabeth just sat there and listened. She knew that the best thing for now was to just listen to Cara's story as she explained what happened.

"My mom always told me that love could be cruel, but if it's true, it'll be worth it in the end," Cara said. "I never understood why she thought that way until I got to school and watched as people thought they found love. I could always tell if it was genuine or not." Cara seemed to be lost in her past as she sat there explaining her past.

"You value love?" Annabeth clarified. Annabeth was starting to realize just who Cara's father was.

"Yes, that was why I stood up to Danielle," Cara said as she looked over at Annabeth. Cara was about to say something when the words died in her throat. She could see that light that comes on when people come to a realization. "You know who my dad is, don't you?"

"I think so," Annabeth said with a bad feeling. "I try to stay away from a lot of the love gods, but there is one that I think could be it." As if right on cue, a pair of wings with a bow glowed a harsh red over Cara's head. If Annabeth had to guess, she would say that the glow was the same color as Cupid's, well probably Eros's, eyes.

"What?" Cara asked as she saw the red glow that was casted on Annabeth's features.

"You've been claimed," Annabeth said solemnly.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not the best thing for me," Cara asked as she started dreading the answer.

"You have been claimed by Cupid," Annabeth said the god's Roman name.

"Eros, the god of love?" Cara clarified. Somehow as she said the name, no matter how much she wanted to laugh, she couldn't. There was so part of her that believed Annabeth. She believed that Annabeth was correct.

"And I think you're a Greek demigod," Annabeth said as well. Annabeth sent out a silent prayer of thanks for that fact. Nico may not hate her as much for her being Eros's daughter instead of Cupid's.

"Greek?" Cara repeated in confusion.

"You know how Zeus is also Jupiter, Poseidon is Neptune, things like that?" Annabeth asked as she looked up at the sky. 'Gods, don't blast me for explaining,' Annabeth silently prayed.

"Yes," Cara said carefully.

"Well, those are their Greek and Roman names. Each god was originally Greek, but when Greece fell, Rome took over and each god, well most gods, switched over and became Roman. Once Rome fell, the gods moved again. They kept moving to wherever the Western culture has the strongest influence. So right now they are here in America," Annabeth explained.

"Oh," was all Cara could muster as she took in all of the information.

"It wasn't until last year that the Greeks and the Roman demigods got along," Annabeth continued. "Our two camps, the two main aspects of the gods, had been kept separate. The Greek side has been here in New York. And the Roman side is in California."

"So there's an even mix of Greek and Roman demigods living here?" Cara asked as she looked at the closed front door.

"No, Jason, Hazel, and Frank are the only Roman demigods living here," Annabeth said. "Like I said, it wasn't until last year we found out about each other."

"How did you find out about each other?" Cara asked as she switched her attention to the blonde beside her.

"A long hard fight against Gaea," Annabeth said. Memories started trying to resurface, but Annabeth pushed them away. "Jason and Percy switching places."

"Oh," Cara said as she noticed the tension in Annabeth's body. "So you all battled the earth?"

"No, only seven of us," Piper said as she came outside and sat on the other side of Annabeth. "Why don't you go inside and tell everyone," Piper suggested. She wanted to get Annabeth away from talking about what had happened.

Nodding her head, Annabeth headed inside of the house. She was glad to escape the situation.

"Annabeth means well," Piper said once her best friend was in the house. "Talking about the war is a delicate subject."

"Why?" as soon as the word came out of her mouth, Cara cursed herself. 'She has been through a war, that's why you idiot.'

"Annabeth, Percy, and even Nico went through a lot more than any of us. Annabeth and Percy fell… they fell into Tartarus together, and Nico went through Tartarus alone," Piper said as she tried not to get too worked up.

"Tartarus, the pit that all monsters go to?" Cara clarified. Just saying the name of that horrible place gave her shivers.

"Yes, they fell and had to walk through the pit until they reached the doors of death," Piper said. "They got out, but they have flashbacks and dreams of still being trapped there."

"Like what happened to Percy last Thursday?" Cara said. She had heard a rumor that Percy had fainted in gym class but no one knew why.

"Yea, when Annabeth stumbled, Percy's mind went back to Tartarus," Piper said, her voice started to crack. 'Gods, why couldn't I help my friends?' she asked herself.

"So who's your godly parent?" Cara asked, changing the subject.

Talking a deep breath, Piper laughed as she answered with, "Aphrodite."

"The goddess of love and beauty?" Cara laughed.

"That's the one," Piper smiled. "Who's your dad?"

"Eros," Cara said as her mood plummeted even more.

Piper froze for a second. 'But that- No, I will not judge her on something that she had no control over,' Piper thought. Snapping to, Piper put a smile on her face and said, "So that makes you my niece!"

"What!" Cara said in shock as she almost fell off the stair she was sitting on.

"Well Aphrodite is my mom, and she is the mother of Eros. So that would make you my niece on the godly side of things," Piper laughed at the daughter of the love god.

"Wait, so does that mean I'm related to everyone in that house?" Cara asked, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Yes and no," Piper laughed. "While yes because of the godly side of things. Like at camp we all live in cabins based off of our parents. So everyone who is the son or daughter of Aphrodite are my siblings. And then for some reason, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Jason love to refer to themselves as cousins."

"That's because our dads are siblings," Jason said as he came outside.

"Three siblings," Cara mumbled. "Oh! You mean Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades!"

"That's them," Jason said with a smile, his scar twitching as his mouth moved into the smile.

"Who's your dad?" Cara asked as she looked at the couple. 'They're cute together,' Cara thought to herself.

"Jupiter, or Zeus," Jason said. "I'm a Roman, so I prefer their Roman aspects."

"With Greek like tendencies," Piper laughed as she ruffled her boyfriend's hair. "But that is basically it on the whole family thing. You can date someone from another cabin if you want. Like Percy and Annabeth."

"Who are their parents?" Cara asked out of curiosity.

"I'll let you guess who Percy's dad is," Piper said as a smirked graced her lips.

Cara started thinking about her friend. 'Jason said their dads are brothers. So that would mean he is one of the main Olympian gods. Percy and Jason don't look alike, so I'm gonna say they aren't siblings. Percy is on the swim team, he's captain along with Scott.' "Poseidon!" she blurted out as she realized who her friend's dad was.

"Correct," Piper said. "Do you want to guess who Annabeth's mom is?"

"No, there are thousands of goddesses," Cara said as she tried to remember all the different goddesses that her mom had told her about and the ones she had learned about in class.

"Athena," Piper stated simply.

"Wait! Annabeth's mom is the goddess Athena! The same goddess that hates Poseidon!" Cara said as all of the stories about the two gods rivalry came to her mind.

"Yep," Piper said as she remembered Percy's and Annabeth's kiss and Percy saying that the rivalry ended with them. Piper looked up as she heard a car come to a halt beside the other vehicles that were already parked.

"Hey kids," Paul said as got out of his blue Prius.

"Hey," Jason said with a smile.

"Mr. Blofis?" Cara asked confused.

"Cara Stanley right?" Paul asked as he clarified the name with the girl sitting on the front steps of the house.

"Yes," Cara said as she looked at the two teens beside her. "You live here?"

Paul was about to answer when he heard a shout from his car. "Daddy!" Hope yelled as she managed to get herself out of the car. "Piper!" the little squealed as she forgot about whatever she had wanted to tell her adoptive father.

"Hey there," Piper said as Hope lunched herself into Piper's arms.

"Look what I made!" Hope said with pride as she took out her drawing from school.

"To answer your question, yes I live here. I am Percy's step father," Paul said as he watched the girl.

"Oh," was all that Cara said.

"Cara's a…" Jason said as he let the statement trail off. He knew that they were trying to keep the whole world of monsters and gods a secret from Hope for as long as possible.

"Oh, you are?" Paul asked a little surprised.

"You're pretty!" Hope said as she continued to sit on Piper's lap. She effectively cut off her dad from saying anything.

"Hello!" Sally said as she finished getting her stuff out of the Prius.

"Hi Sally," Piper greeted.

"Mommy, can I have a blue cookie?" Hope asked as she perked up as her mom walked closer.

"After supper," Sally said. "I don't believe we've met," she said with a smile.

"I'm a friend of Percy's and Annabeth's," Cara said as she smiled at the older woman.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Sally asked.

"I… I don't think so," Cara said. Her brain was hurting from all the information that she had gotten, plus she needed to go home and talk with her mom.

"Please!" Hope begged as she wiggled herself free from Piper to be able to stand in front of Cara.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I just came to drop Leo off, and I need to be getting home before my mom starts to worry," Cara said as she looked at the now pouting five year old. Cara would have to admit that the little girl in front of her was adorable. "Maybe another time."

"Okay," Hope said in a defeated tone.

"It was nice meeting you," Sally said as she led the way into the house.

"Is she…" Cara started once the door was closed.

"A demigod?" Piper asked. "She might be. Sally and Paul adopted Hope over the summer. Hope shows some signs of ADHD, but she is also five so. But the social worker said that Hope had just shown up one day out of the blue. They tried to locate her parents but there wasn't a birth certificate and no one could find either of her parents. It was like they were gone."

"So she could very well be a demigod," Cara said as she thought of the little black haired girl.

"She could be, but until a god claims her, we have no idea of who her parent is," Jason said as he looked at Cara.

Cara let that information sink in. "Well like I said, I do need to get home," Cara said as she stood up.

"Okay," Piper smiled at the other girl. "I guess we'll see you at school."

"Yea, see you tomorrow," Cara said as she pulled out her car keys stilling trying to process everything that she had just learned about herself.

* * *

Please leave a review. I hope enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I just go busy and then my work started making me come in on Mondays, the one day a week that I was always supposed to have off. Sorry again. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Thursday September 1**

 **Second lunch**

"I can't believe that she snitched on me," Danielle fumed as she paced around in front of her, for lack of a better term, lackeys. For that was what her cheer squad was. She had been made captain and had started picking who she wanted on the team. She had gotten rid of any one she deemed not pretty enough, and only those who would do as she said. She didn't need a pretty face getting any of her own ideas in their pretty, little, head. She wanted people who would follow her orders with no question.

"Come on, it's one girl, what can she do?" Kallie asked from where she sat at the lunch table. She noticed as her leader was still glaring daggers over at the overcrowded table.

"Come on sit down before they notice you," Jenna said as she tried to get her captain to sit with them. She was casting nervous looks between her captain and the group of friends.

"Why?" she hissed venomously.

"Because you don't want them to notice you," Jenna said as she glanced over at the other table. She was sure that one of them would notice her captain and then they would be in trouble.

Grumbling a few more words of dislike at Cara and her new friends, Danielle finally took her seat.

"So, I heard-" Kallie said as she started telling all of the girls about the bit of gossip that she had heard.

Danielle didn't pay them any attention as she glared over at the crowed lunch table. For some reason, for which she could not fathom, Percy had become friends with the girl she had pushed into the pool on Monday. 'Uh, she probably is trying to worm her way into his life to try and steal him from me,' Danielle thought in disgust. "She cannot steal the guy that I'm going to date," Danielle hissed at her lackey. "He saved her and now she's going to play up the part of being the victim."

"So what are you going to do?" Kallie asked as she stopped her story to listen to her captain.

* * *

"My sister wants to know if you want to come over this weekend?" Percy laughed from where he sat beside his new friend that had been accepted into the group. Percy had asked Annabeth and Piper to keep Cara's parentage quiet for now. He was trying to find the best way to break it to everyone.

"Really?" Cara asked surprised as she took a bite out of her apple. She had half expected everyone to ignore her. She was surprised when Annabeth, Piper, and Percy asked her to sit with them at lunch.

"She's obsessed with you," Percy continued to laugh. "All through dinner she kept asking about you."

"Wait, you got to go over to their house?" Scott asked from where he sat between Cara and Will.

"One of their friends got left behind and so I gave him a ride home yesterday," Cara said as if it wasn't a big deal. Which to her, it wasn't.

"Dude, you gotta let me come over! I need to know what kind of place my co-captain lives at!" Scott said. "I need to know if it is big enough for a party!"

"Maybe some other time," Percy said hesitantly.

Annabeth swiftly kicked her boyfriend in the shin.

Wincing in pain, Percy realized his mistake. "I mean, I can't have a party at my house, my mom and step-dad would kill me," Percy tried to recover.

"Dude, have it on a weekend that they will not be there," Scott tried to reason.

"I can't my mom would kill me, then everyone else will kill me that is staying there," Percy stated again as he kept his eyes on Scott to avoid everyone else.

"Fine, but if I manage to get a place to have a party, you are coming," Scott ordered.

"Fine," Percy agreed.

"Ok, so now that is out of the way," Scott said as he started talking about something else.

Percy didn't dare to look at anyone else that was sitting at the table. He knew he was in trouble.

* * *

 **Third Lunch**

"I swear if I have to listen to another teacher ramble on about how great they think the Scarlet Letter is, I'm going to scream," Clarisse threatened as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"Rough English class?" Grover asked as he sat across the table from the daughter of Ares.

"You have no idea," Chris said. He was sick and tired of school already. He couldn't pull any pranks. He couldn't pull any pranks without making one of his friends mad. Part of him wished that his half-brothers, Connor and Travis, were there. They would have been able to help him pull a prank or two and get away with it.

"Don't even think about it," Calypso said as she sat down at the table. She knew that look that Chris had. It was the same look Leo, and the other children of Hermes have when they want to pull a prank.

"You have no idea what I was thinking about!" Chris tried to defend.

"We are not getting in trouble because you want to pull a prank," she continued as she opened her drink.

"Valdez, how are you still with her?" Chris smirked at the trouble maker who was busy fiddling with a few small parts in his hands.

"Because she's amazing," Leo smirked as he momentarily looked up from his mini project.

"But she doesn't let you prank?" Chris tried to counter.

'Oh, if only you knew,' Leo thought to himself. He remembered a time when they had just gotten back to camp and Leo had been dying, no pun intended, to play a prank on his friends. So one morning he had woken up early to get an early start on his plan. Calypso had found him in bunker 9 making the last final preparations to his plan. When she first came into the bunker he thought he was a goner, but Calypso had quickly asked what he needed help with. So an hour later, the camp was filled an army of tiny robots stealing everyone's stuff, including their own. But it was well worth tracking down his clothes later on. So, later on when everyone awoke for breakfast, they found all of their stuff missing. It was the best day, because the Hermes cabin had been blamed, and he and Calypso had flew under the radar of who had pulled the prank.

"Hey Valdez!" Chris shouted again to get his attention.

"Sorry, spaced out," Leo said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, so I need help with this project that I need to get done," Chris said smirking.

"I swear if you get us in trouble with one of your ideas you're going to regret it," Clarisse told her boyfriend with a glare.

"I would never," Chris said as he mocked being hurt. "I just need Leo's help on a project."

"That is pure bull-" Clarisse started but was interrupted.

"Well we better go get started on your project," Leo smirked as he grabbed his stuff before anyone could protest.

"Should we be worried?" Hazel asked, her voice full of concern as she watched the two boys practically run from the lunch room.

"Until it affects me, I don't worry about it," Clarisse huffed as continued to eat her lunch. She knew that she should probably be worried, but if they got in trouble they would have to deal with an angry Annabeth. So, for the moment, she was content to let her boyfriend decide his own death.

* * *

 **8th period**

"We're supposed to be in gym right now," Leo said as he looked around the empty room that the two were hiding out in. The bell had just rang signifying that 8th period had begun. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but if Calypso found him in here skipping classes because of Chris he was going to be a goner. They had missed their 6th period class and their 7th period class.

"Relax, a few more minutes and everyone's reactions are going to be totally worth it," Chris said deviously.

The prank was relatively simple in and of its self. They had managed to make their own itching powder what would not dissolve in water, curtesy of the internet. They were now loading said itching powder into the schools sprinkler system that watered the grounds. Leo had been able to hack into the school's security system with no problems. He had then set a timer for the fire alarm to go off, also sending the email out to teachers saying that it was a practice fire drill. They didn't want anyone thinking that it was a real fire. Once all the students and teachers were outside, the sprinkler system would go off. Dry students would be soaked and soon scratching away because of the itching powder.

"What about us?" Leo challenged. He was not looking forward to the amount of torture that came with the itching powder.

"Wear this," Chris said as he pulled out some plastic from his backpack.

"Why do you have plastic?" Leo asked as his eyes went wide.

"Dude, when you prank someone, you have to be ready for anything," Chris said as he pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"Prepared, prepared for what? Killing someone and hiding their body?" Leo almost shrieked as he looked at the duct tape and plastic.

"You never know with us," Chris said with a shrug. Life as a demigod was chaotic, you never knew when you would need plastic and a demigod's favorite tool, duct tape.

"So what am I supposed to do with this?" Leo asked. He knew that if he went outside wearing a makeshift poncho he would look really guilty.

"Make a suit to go on under you clothes. That way you'll get "wet", but not be affected by the powder," Chris smirked as he finished pouring the powder into the sprinklers water system.

Leo sighed and made himself an outfit to wear.

"How much time do we have?" Chris asked as finished his own outfit.

"About five minutes," Leo said as he looked at his timer on his phone.

"Cool, let's get to class," Chris said as he packed everything up and put it away in his backpack.

Leo sighed as he followed the son of Hermes to the gym where all of their unsuspecting friends were at. Leo at this point was really starting to regret the prank. He had missed two classes and Calypso was sure to notice that he had not been to class.

"Where have the two of you been?" Calypso hissed as soon as Chris and Leo walked into the gym.

"Busy," Chris smirked as he pulled out his phone to see the time. At he slipped his phone into his pocket as an alarm started going off.

"Alright, everyone single file!" Ares started yelling at his students. He had read the email that had been sent out saying that there was going to be a fire drill at this time. "Come on wussies!" he yelled again.

"Is this you're doing?" Clarisse asked unimpressed. She would have expected a bigger prank than the fire alarms being set off.

"Maybe," Chris smirked as his girlfriend. He was ready to wipe that unimpressed look right off of her face.

A few minutes later, everyone was standing outside of the school. Mrs. Martin was trying to find out who had sent the email and set off the alarms to the school. As she was walking around furiously, the sprinklers decided that it was their turn to do something abnormal for the day. With full force, all of the sprinklers popped up and started watering the grass, teachers, and students.

"Ahhh!" came the scream from almost everyone at the same time.

"My jacket!" a female voice screamed in horror as the sprinklers hosed her down.

"My shoes!" another screamed as her shoes became ruined.

A few girls that were wearing white shirts or pants, the modest ones, tried to cover up to avoid a wet tee-shirt contest and showing everything off.

"Was this you're doing?" Clarisse demanded. Now she was mad.

"Impressed now?" Chris asked as he continued to smirk.

"Everyone please remain calm!" Mrs. Martin shouted as she tried to regain control of the situation as the sprinklers continued to water everyone down.

"My hair!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs. Not only was her hair ruined, but her makeup was also making her look like a downed clown.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Piper demanded as she adjust Jason's jacket that she was now wearing over her wet shirt.

Jason had left his jacket on the bleachers beside the door. So out of habit, he had grabbed it on his way out. He was extremely glad that he had grabbed it as he walked out the door. Piper had been wearing a white tee-shirt for gym today. Apart of him wouldn't have minded seeing his girlfriend soaking wet. But the rest of him was a gentleman and would rather see his girlfriend covered up so that way she felt comfortable and not exposed.

"Who did this?" she demanded again as she let her charmspeak pour into her words. She was letting her anger fuel her charmspeak.

"Me," Chris and Leo said at the same time as they were unable to stop themselves from admitting to her.

"Not cool," Hazel said as she stood in the midst of her wet friends.

Percy was trying hard not to laugh. He was the only one not soaking wet. He had allowed himself to get a little wet from the sprinklers. But for the most part he was dry. Sometimes he was really glad to be the son of Poseidon.

"What are you grinning at?" Annabeth demanded as she wrung her hair out.

"Nothing," Percy said as he tried harder to hide his smile at the sight of all of his friends. They were all soaking wet while he was almost dry.

"Alright everyone!" Mrs. Martin shouted from the front of the herd of students. She had effectively cut off what Annabeth was about to say. "It is all clear for you to go inside."

* * *

 **That night**

"I can't believe you did that," Thalia said as she continued scratching her arms as she tried to do some of her homework. "Do you understand how annoying this stuff is?"

"Yes we do," Chris said as his face lite up with a smile. "Why do you think we were wearing plastic under our clothes?" he asked.

"Rodriguez you had better sleep with one eye open," Clarisse said as she scratched at her neck. She was furious at her boyfriend.

"No," Calypso said as she walked away from a trailing Leo.

"Please?" Leo begged as he followed after his girlfriend.

"No, not until you make it up to me," she said with a deep scowl on his face.

"I said I was sorry," Leo pouted.

"I am covered in itching powder, and it will not come off!" she shouted in irritation at the prankster.

"Here you go," Annabeth said as she set a bucket of cleaning supplies down in front of a smirking Chris.

"What's this for?" he asked confused as he gave the blonde standing in front of him his full attention.

"You and Leo get to clean the bathrooms and the kitchen as punishment for the itching powder," Annabeth said as she resisted the urge to scratch at her arms.

"What?" the two demanded at the same time. Leo had now stopped trailing after Calypso to face the enraged blonde.

"You heard me," she said as she walked away to go to her room to work on her homework. "Oh, and for the next two weeks I might add."

"Guys?" Leo asked as he looked at the few demigods that were still left in the room. He wanted his friends to save him from his fate.

"You heard her," Thalia said as a smile lit up her face.

"I would get to it before she comes back," Grover said as he walked out of the room. He knew how mad Annabeth was and he did not want to deal with an angry Annabeth.

"Thanks," Leo grumbled at Chris as he picked up the bucket. "I'll start on the kitchen."

"Why do I have to clean the bathrooms?" Chris whined.

"Because this was you brilliant idea," Leo said as he grabbed the bucket.

"It was pretty brilliant wasn't it," Chris said as he remembered the screams of shock from everyone. The next thing he knew, Chris was getting hit in the head with a scrub brush that Leo threw at his head. "Hey!"

"Go scrub the bathroom," Leo huffed as he took his supplies into the kitchen to start cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

"Gah, this stuff sucks!" Percy said as he continued to scratch at his arms. He may not have let himself get soaked, but he gotten a little wet and that was enough to make him itchy.

"Relax, it'll stop soon," Annabeth said as she tried to focus on her homework. She was trying desperately not to start scratching as well because she knew once she started she was not going to stop her scratching.

"Really?" Percy asked hopefully as he paused in his scratching.

"Come on," Annabeth said as she pointed at her book, "we have an assignment that is due tomorrow."

"But what if we did it later?" Percy asked as he tried to kiss his girlfriend.

"History now, kissing later," she said as she put a finger on his lips.

"But," Percy said as he tried his baby seal look.

"No," she said as she tried to keep her resolve from crumbling under his adorable look.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she said again as she refused to look at him.

"Please?" he asked as he pouted some more.

"How about this? I'll give you a kiss for every question we get done and it is right," she said as a compromise, knowing full well that it would be enough incentive to get Percy working on his homework.

Percy's eye lit up with joy as he start working on his history assignment. Percy had never finished his homework so fast in his life. Then again, he was a demigod on a mission. A mission to get his homework done so that way he could kiss his girlfriend. Soon their homework was finished and the two of them were sharing a deep kiss.

"Ew! He has cooties!" Hope said as she walked into her brother's room and clamped her hand over her eyes.

Percy and Annabeth had been making out in his room after they had finished their homework. "Hope!" Percy breathed out as he saw his little sister.

"Mom says it's time to eat," she said as she peaked through her fingers to look at her brother. When she was satisfied that the two of them were no longer kissing, she took her hand away from her eyes. "Annabeth he has cooties! You shouldn't kiss him."

"I do not!" Percy said defensively.

"Boys have cooties! Marisa said so. She said that all boys have cooties until they become daddies," Hope said as she slowly dropped her fingers.

"That very true," Annabeth said with a wink at Percy.

"Hey!" Percy said as he tried to catch his little sister.

Hope laughed with delight as she ran from Percy's room and towards the stairs. "Percy has cooties!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs to get away.

"I do not!" Percy shouted again as he chased after his sister.

"Percy has cooties!" Hope shouted as ran through the dining room.

"I always knew that there was something wrong with you," Clarisse smirked as took a bite of her food.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Percy said as he faced his friend.

"Oh sit down," Annabeth said as she sat in her normal seat at the table.

"But-" Percy tried to protest before he sat down in defeat.


End file.
